Hermione and Blaise brothersister fic
by CSIChantal126
Summary: Hermione goes to Hogwarts for her 4th year and she meets a young mysterious boy named Blaise Zabini Little does she know that they are twins and what will happen when they finally accept. Evil Dumbledore Ron joins Dumbledore and Harry with Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione couldn't help but sigh. It was the start of her fourth year at Hogwarts and she was struggling with growing criticism from Slytherins and even fellow Gryffindors, her parents were very busy and couldn't spend as much time with her. But the big thing was that the Dark Mark was cast at the Quidditch World Cup after a Death Eater attack.

Hermione had a bad feeling that this year would completely change how she would be as a Gryffindor. She sat in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express, reading the Daily Prophet that had updates on the attack. None of the Death Eaters were apprehended and it frustrated Hermione that the Aurors couldn't find them.

The boys talked about Quidditch, as usual and she opened her Hogwarts A History book to read while they badgered away about that darned wizard sport.

Elsewhere on the train sat 2 young men; one had stunning violet eyes, tanned skin and pitch black hair. The other had sky blue eyes, chocolate brown hair and pale skin.

They were going to Hogwarts for the first time but they were not 1st years, no they were entering as 4th years. The black-haired boy's name was Blaise Zabini and his friend was named Kaliban LeFebvre.

They were homeschooled by their mothers and they couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts and make new friends. Both boys were purebloods but they were kept away from that ideology by their mothers; who were neutral in the First Wizarding War.

The train came to an abrupt stop and everyone knew that they were at the station and would be starting another year at Hogwarts.

Blaise and Kaliban stood with the first years and were going to be sorted first. Professor Dumbledore stood up to the podium to announce the divergence from the usual system.

He started "we have 2 students who will be starting the year here but they will be sorted as 4th years, can Blaise Zabini and Kaliban LeFebvre come to the front of the group and we will start the sorting will Blaise".

Blaise sat down on the stool and felt the Sorting Hat being dropped on his head.

The hat cried out "SLYTHERIN!" and Blaise smiled and sat at the end; reserving a seat for Kaliban.

Kaliban then walked and sat on the stool and the process was repeated for him. "SLYTHERIN!" screamed the Hat. Kaliban was beaming and he rushed to sit beside Blaise at the Slytherin table. Little did they know that a young 14-year old blond boy was staring at them.

Draco Malfoy had been told by his parents that their friends Antonio and Claudia Zabini's son would be coming to Hogwarts this year. He also heard from them that Claudia's childhood best friend Phoenix LeFebvre's son would be joining them as well.

He also knew that they were raised neutral but he believed that he could change their status and make them join the Dark Lord.

The Golden Trio saw the newcomers and Hermione said to the boys "they don't look evil, and I hear from others that they are neutral".

Ron scoffed and said "if you're not good you're evil. That's what my mom always says".

Harry didn't want to think about them and so they dropped the conversation. But elsewhere, Blaise and Kaliban were having the same conversation, but through Occlumency that was shielded from everyone.

"The supposedly Golden Trio seem like nice people" Kaliban told his best friend.

"Yeah, but something feels weird" Blaise said and Kaliban looked at him questionably.

"How do you mean?" Kaliban asked, for he was confused.

"I feel a certain attachment to the young woman, like I know her, but we have never met before. It's weird, I think I'll tell my mom about it when I owl her" Blaise said and his friend nodded.

The houses then adjourned and went to their separate dormitories. Blaise and Kaliban got their own dormitory and they began to owl their mothers.

Blaise's letter said:

Dear mum,

I got Slytherin and I know you'll be proud of me. I saw this one girl, her name is Hermione Granger and I felt a weird connection to her. I felt like I have a bond and have met her before, but I never have. Can you tell me why I feel this way? Everyone seems excepting that Kaliban and I are in Slytherin but I don't know if they're going to be excepting of the fact that we are neutral in this war.

Love ya, talk to you soon,

Love Blaise

Blaise sealed his letter up as did Kaliban and they called their owls. Blaise's grey and purple owl named Violet came in and he sent the letter off with her as did Kaliban with his black owl he named Smoky.

Blaise and Kaliban watched the owl fly off into the night sky and they prepared themselves for bed.

Elsewhere in the castle, Hermione was also getting ready for bed and she still couldn't stop thinking about Blaise and his friend. She had a sort of weird feeling that she knew him but had never met him. He was a pureblood wizard and she was a muggleborn witch, there was no way that they would ever have met before today.

Hermione let it go and eventually fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Zabini Mansion

Claudia Zabini sat in her living room with her best friend Phoenix LeFebvre. They were anxiously waiting for the letters from their sons.

'I wonder if their owls will arrive soon' Phoenix said to Claudia and the other woman nodded.

'Blaise and Kaliban would not wait to tell us. We are all close and they would not want that to be delayed' Claudia spoke with conviction.

Suddenly 2 shrieks broke the night sky and Phoenix opened the window and the boys' owls flew in. Claudia was given Blaise's letter and Phoenix was given Kaliban's letter.

Both women read their letters quietly to themselves and Phoenix saw when Claudia paled.

'Did something happen to Blaise, Claudia?' Phoenix asked, concerned.

'Blaise felt an attachment to a Gryffindor. It's his sister' Claudia said as she remembered that terrible night.

Flashback (14 years ago)

Claudia Zabini née Pevell stood on a lonely empty street in Muggle London. Her husband had been murdered and she had to rush her newborn son and daughter away, so they would not be killed.

Her best friend Phoenix was at home watching her newborn son; Blaise and her own son; Kaliban. But Claudia had decided that she would give up her daughter. It really hurt her to part with one of her kids, but she feared if her husband's killer found out about her daughter that he would kill her too.

Her husband; Antonio's killer was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Now I know you're thinking: WHAT? He claims to be light but he uses a form of magic as dark as Voldemort's.

Dumbledore heard about Blaise's birth and decided that he could not let neutral families grow because they would never be swayed.

The Zabinis were completely neutral and would not join the extremities. Claudia had been feeding her daughter; Hermione Lila Zabini in the other room when she heard someone apparate.

She looked into the room and saw a heated argument between Dumbledore and her husband. When Dumbledore drew his wand Antonio told (through Occlumency) Claudia to stay hidden with the twins. When Dumbledore opened his mouth he uttered the words 'Avada Kedavra' and she saw her beloved husband fall.

Claudia had tears streaming down her face, but she had no time to waste. She grabbed both her children and apparated to the Zabini's safety Mansion; they would stay there if their other mansion was invaded.

When Claudia hit the floor, she cried. She had seen her husband die and she had no one to help her raise her kids.

Claudia then contacted her best friend Phoenix and she agreed to watch Blaise as Claudia made the difficult move of dropping her daughter off at an adoption agency.

Claudia looked into her daughter's beautiful violet eyes before she set her down on the front steps of the adoption center, cast a glamour charm on her, and prayed that her dark haired beauty would survive and that she would see her again.

End Flashback

Claudia was brought out of her flashback by Phoenix calling her name.

'What will you tell Blaise?' Phoenix asked and Claudia knew she needed to tell him.

'I'll send him a letter saying I'll explain during Christmas Break, but until then he should befriend her' Claudia said and Phoenix agreed.

Phoenix wrote Kaliban a letter saying how proud she was that he was a Slytherin and to do well in school.

Claudia wrote for her son to be nice to Hermione and she would explain during Christmas Break.

With that, Phoenix and Claudia sent their letters off and would wait for Christmas to clear their consciences.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaise Zabini was sitting at the Slytherin table the next morning with Kaliban. They were waiting for the letters from their mothers and to get their class schedule from Professor Snape.

Blaise was anxious to find out what his mom had to say about Hermione Granger.

Screeches were suddenly heard throughout the Great Hall as hundreds of owls flew in to the room and dropped letters to their owners.

Violet came to Blaise and dropped him his mother's letter while Smoky gave Kaliban his letter.

Blaise knew his mother was never secretive towards him and so he really questioned who Hermione really was. But he decided to head his mother's advice and befriend the girl and maybe her other friends.

Kaliban read his friends letter and he nodded at the fact that his mother was probably right.

"We should hurry and get to Potions. Mum told me that Snape can be mean to anyone who is late, especially members of his own house" Kaliban said and Blaise nodded as the 2 took off and made their way down to the dungeons for their class.

Blaise and Kaliban sat in the Potions classroom and saw that Hermione was looking at them. The boys she was with were not appreciating that but they said nothing.

Hermione was about to open her mouth to speak to them, but before she could Professor Snape entered the room and told everyone to sit down.

"Since many of you do not work when I let you work with your friends I will be assigning partners for the rest of the year" he said coldly and many groaned.

"The partners will be: Weasley-Potter, Longbottom-Finnigan, Parkinson-Greengrass, LeFebvre-Malfoy, Crabbe-Goyle, Patil-Brown, and Zabini-Granger" he said and many Slytherins stared at the fact that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor would be paired together.

Then the class began to shift around and pair up with their partners. Among the attitudes were: Pansy was happy to be working with Daphne, everyone was happy that Crabbe and Goyle would be working together. Ron and Harry were happy to be working together but they feared for Hermione's well-being, Lavender was happy to be working with her best friend Parvati. Seamus worried about working with the most inept person at potions; Neville. Malfoy hoped to turn Kaliban and Hermione and Blaise smiled and nodded at each other.

The groups began to work on their potion 'Draught of happiness' and Hermione decided to make small talk with Blaise as they worked.

"My name's Hermione" she said extending her hand and Blaise took it eagerly.

"My name's Blaise, it's a pleasure to meet you" he said friendly and they kept working.

"I was wondering, since we're going to be working together, that maybe we can study together at the library during our spare. Professor Snape always gives an essay the first day and it would be good to get working on it early" Hermione said in one breath, she was visibly nervous asking a Slytherin to study with her, but she trusted him.

"I would love to; I was wondering if my best friend Kaliban could join us. We are not interested in pureblood supremacy and would love to get to know you and you're friends" Blaise said truthfully.

"I would be grateful to talk to Slytherins that don't hate me because I'm a Muggleborn" Hermione ended the conversation and they quickly finished their work.

After Potions was let out, Hermione talked to Harry and Ron about becoming friends with Blaise and Kaliban.

"Are you crazy? They are just trying to get on your good side so that they can spy on us" Ron said and Hermione looked taken aback.

"No, they are not pureblood supremacists and Blaise is very nice to me. He accepted my offer to study with me after Herbology and I think he will prove to be an excellent friend to us" Hermione said and Harry looked intrigued.

"I think I'll join you and the Slytherins. The one; Blaise didn't insult you nor anything that I could see and he doesn't look like he wants to fight" Harry said, Hermione nodded and Ron eventually sighed.

"Alright, I'll come too, but if they begin to insult anything about any other houses or blood statuses I will leave" Ron said and the others could accept that.

Elsewhere, Blaise and Kaliban were talking outside the dungeons.

"Hermione invited us to study with her and her friends tonight. I said I would come only if you came too" Blaise told his best friend.

"I'll be most happy to come; Malfoy would not leave me alone about my status in the war. I don't want to hang out with him except in Potions so I'll be happy to get away from the other Slytherins" Kaliban said truthfully and they prepared to make their way to Charms; which was with the Gryffindors and would be followed by Herbology, which would then be followed by their spare where the 2 Slytherins and 3 Gryffindors would study together as friends and not enemies.

The classes passed fairly fast and soon enough the Slytherins and Gryffindors were sitting at a table together in the library.

'It's a pleasure to me you all. My mum told me stories about you' Blaise said to Harry.

'Hermione seems to want to befriend you, but I need your promise that you won't hurt her' Ron said and Hermione turned to glare at him.

'No problems, Ron, I will never hurt Hermione. She is a good Potions partner and we see each other as friends' Blaise said and Kaliban nodded; meaning that he agreed with his friend.

1 hour later, they left the library and went to Charms. Malfoy had seen them in the library and was not happy that they were friendly with 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', the Blood-Traitor and the Mudblood.

That night, Hermione, Harry, and Ron talked about the friendly Slytherins.

'I still think they might be evil' Ron said and Hermione glared again at him.

'Blaise was very nice to me and did not say anything supremacist about purebloods and Kaliban also seems to be against pureblood ideology. I have made friends in Slytherin, no matter how weird and against House Rivalries that is' Hermione ranted and Harry knew he needed to break up the disagreement before Ron and Hermione would terminate their friendship.

'Ron, Hermione chill. They don't seem evil, but we need to tread carefully. They are in the same house as Malfoy and he could easily shape their ideologies. But until that time we should remain acquaintances with them and not judge them too quickly' harry said and his 2 friends nodded before they all went to their own dormitories to sleep.

Elsewhere, Blaise and Kaliban were talking about the Gryffindors.

'Hermione will prove to be an excellent friend, but I'm not sure that Harry and Ron trust us' Kaliban said to Blaise.

'I agree, but we can't let them stop us from befriending Hermione. My mom knows Hermione and I want to be friends with her so that when my mom tells me at Christmas then mine and Hermione's friendship won't be affected' Blaise affirmed to Kaliban and the 2 boys finally turned in for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

After the beginning of the TriWizard Tournament, Harry's friendship with Ron became strained and they stopped talking for a while. Hermione wanted to get away from the fighting so she spent more time with Blaise and Kaliban.

After the first challenge, Harry and Ron became friends again and then it came time for the Yule Ball.

Hermione was sitting at her table in the library waiting for Blaise to join her as he usually did. Blaise walked in a sat across from Hermione.

"You've heard about the Yule Ball that's going on in a week?" Blaise asked Hermione and she smiled.

"Of course, it is to promote inter-school and inter-house unity. I can't wait for it to happen" Hermione said and Blaise looked away nervously.

'Well, I-I was wondering ifyouwantedtogowithme?' Blaise said rapidly, but Hermione seemed to understand him.

"I would love to go with you. We have become close friends and I wouldn't want to go with anyone else" Hermione said and Blaise kissed her hand.

"Thanks Mione, let's get this horrid potions essay finished so I can tell Kaliban that I'll be going with someone very special" Blaise told Hermione and she couldn't help but blush and smile.

They finished the essay 2 hours later, but Hermione and Blaise decided to keep it secret from Harry and Ron but not Kaliban since he would always support his best friend.

Blaise entered his and Kaliban's separate dormitory and Kaliban smiled when he say Blaise's face.

"You asked Hermione to the Yule Ball, didn't you?" Kaliban said mischievously and Blaise looked confused.

"How do you know?" Blaise asked confused.

"Your face betrays you and I could hear your happy thoughts for 2 hours since you probably asked her" Kaliban said matter-of-factly to Blaise and he sighed.

"Yes I did and she said yes. Don't tell anyone, we want to keep it secret" Blaise said seriously and Kaliban agreed.

The week passed and Hermione stood in her dormitory, alone. Her roommates: Lavender and Parvati had already left and she was alone to get ready for the Ball.

Elsewhere, Blaise and Kaliban were getting dressed in their traditional Wizard Robes; which were all black with white underneath.

They breathed a sigh of relief that they were ready and they went to wait for their dates.

Harry was nervous. Professor McGonagall just told him that we and Parvati would be opening the dance with Viktor Krum and his date Millicent Bulstrode, Cedric Diggory and his date Cho Chang and Fleur Delacour and her date Roger Davies.

"I wonder if we look dashing enough" Ron said as he stared in disgust at his robes that looked like they were for a woman.

Harry then spotted Blaise with Kaliban; who was standing next to Daphne Greengrass.

Harry stared at Cho; he wished he could have asked her out but she already had a date. Ron left with Parvati's twin sister Padma into the Great Hall and he heard Parvati say "she's beautiful".

Harry was going to respond thinking she was talking about Cho, but when he turned around he saw a sight he thought he's never see.

Walking down the staircase was Hermione Granger in a beautiful periwinkle coloured dress that reached the floor. Her hair was up in an intricate bun with a few strands of curly hair framing her face.

She walked down the stairs with such grace and Harry smiled as she took Blaise's hand and quickly walked into the Great Hall before the Champions would start the dance off.

Hermione was just glowing as she saw Harry and the other champions enter and begin to dance.

When the first dance was over couple began to pour out onto the dance floor.

Harry sat down with Ron and Ron glared when he realized that Hermione was dancing with Blaise. He had tried to ask her but she said she already had a date and he hadn't believed her and now he was stuck with Padma Patil.

Blaise and Hermione danced gracefully on the dance floor and they saw Kaliban dancing gracefully with Daphne.

After an hour, Blaise left to get drinks and Hermione went to sit with Harry and Ron.

"Why did you agree to go with the snake?" Ron said to Hermione and she looked offended.

"He asked me kindly and I said yes because he wanted to get to know me for who I was" Hermione responded.

"He's just trying to get you to like him so that he can get information on us" Ron continued and Hermione stood up and began to walk away.

"He cares for me and I don't want to hear you insult him like that" Hermione stormed off and went to stand with Blaise and Kaliban.

Another hour later, Hermione started screaming at Ron because he pushed Blaise and it severed the friendship that they could have had.

Harry got caught in the crossfire as he walked in on her fight with Ron and got told to go to bed.

Hermione sat on the stairs and cried until she felt there were no more tears that could fall.

She walked up to her dormitory and packed her bags, she planned on going home for Christmas and wanted to be ready to leave for the next day.

In their dormitory, Blaise and Kaliban were also preparing their bags for their trip home. Blaise would not become friends with Ron and neither would Kaliban.

But they packed their bags and went to sleep so they could be nice and ready to go the next day.

The day came faster than ever before. Ron decided to stay with harry during the vacation. But Hermione really wanted to see her parents as did Blaise and Kaliban for their mothers.

The 3 friends shared a compartment and they talked about their Christmas vacations. Hermione told them that she was going to go skiing with her parents and the told her that they'd be spending the break with their mothers.

At King's Cross Station, they parted ways and said goodbye as they went to their separate families. Hermione waved to Blaise and Kaliban; who returned it and the boys apparated away with their moms to the Zabini Mansion.

"Mom, what is my connection to Hermione?" Blaise asked at supper and Claudia sighed.

"She's your twin sister" Claudia said and Blaise looked like a coconut had just hit him on the head.

"Your father was murdered by Albus Dumbledore, a week after you were born. He didn't want us to remain neutral and killing your father was the only way to do that. But I have remained neutral. Anyway, after the murder I hurried here and made the painful decision to give Hermione up. If Dumbledore found out about her, he would have surely come to kill her just like your father. I have never stopped regretting my decision, but I'm so glad that she has lived a happy life. I don't want you to tell her until next year after the mess with the Triwizard Tournament, because she'll be too focused on that. Please stay away from Draco Malfoy, me and his parents were friends in Hogwarts but they are evil and so is their son so please be careful" Claudia said and Blaise nodded as did Kaliban; who always by Blaise's side.

Blaise went to bed that night wondering what Hermione really looked like and if they could ever have a sibling relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaise was so excited to be returning to school after Christmas Break. He planned on several fun days with Kaliban and eventually telling Hermione the truth about their connection.

Hermione, on the other hand, was excited to go back and see Harry, but was worried about how Ron would still feel about her friendship with Blaise and Kaliban.

Hermione finished packing her bags and said goodbye to her parents as they dropped her off at King's Cross Station. They could not join her because they had to go to work.

Blaise, Kaliban and their mothers apparated to King's Cross Station and walked through the barrier. Blaise instantly spotted Hermione and he ran to give her a hug.

'Hermione!'

'Blaise!'

They hugged and Kaliban came and shook Hermione's hand. Claudia stared at her son and daughter as they interacted and she couldn't help but think of what a beautiful young women her daughter turned into. She couldn't wait to see her without a glamour.

Phoenix was happy to see her best friend happy and wanted to see her goddaughter in her true form. Life had not been easy since Antonio was murdered and Claudia was always in constant fear for her life but the reappearance of her only daughter brought hope that Claudia could someday have peace and full happiness with both her children.

Claudia and Kaliban waved their sons off and the boys and Hermione found an empty compartment.

They chatted about their Christmas vacations and absolutely couldn't wait to begin classes again. They were not looking forward to History of Magic with Binns because his classes are so monotone and boring, even to Hermione.

They were happy to begin Potions again where they would be paired together, but Kaliban was still paired with the menace that is Draco Malfoy.

Blaise, Hermione, and Kaliban were worried about how Ron would keep reacting when he saw them together again. Harry was happy that Hermione was happy and was not going to tell her what to do with her life.

Hermione didn't feel romantic love for Blaise, but rather an unconditional love, like between siblings. Hermione also felt that Kaliban was like a brother and friend to her.

Blaise felt the same unconditional love towards Hermione and knew that when he would tell her she would not doubt it and she would not stop being friends with him. He was sure that she would accept it and believe everything her tells her.

The Hogwarts Express pulled into the train station and the trio of friends took their seats one of the carriages. They talked about study days and they decided that they would meet everyday after Herbology (same schedule all year) to study and do homework.

Blaise and Kaliban separated from Hermione as they went to sit down at the Slytherin Table and Hermione took her seat beside Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor Table.

Ron couldn't fathom that Hermione was still good friends with the Slimy Snakes and glared at the 3 of them until the food appeared and he looked away to start eating.

Harry looked at Hermione's happy face and knew that ruining the friendship that she had with Blaise and Kaliban could ruin that incredibly happy face.

As supper ended, all four houses were excused and the Gryffindors made their way up to Gryffindor Tower. Prefect Katie Bell arrived and introduced the new password 'Celestial'.

The Fat Lady swung open and the tired students made their way to their dormitories. Hermione quickly said her goodnights to her best friends, entered her dormitory and changed into her pyjamas.

It was only after Hermione sat on her bed that she noticed Crookshanks, carrying a letter in his mouth.

Hermione took the letter, petted his head, and when she opened it she saw Blaise's very distinctive and elegant handwriting.

Dear Hermione,

I learned something over Christmas Break that I feel you should know about. My mom told me and I was very shocked, but I know that you need to know as well. Meet me in the library after Herbology and since Harry and Ron don't come leave without them. Kaliban will not come so we can have absolute peace and quiet when I tell you.

See you soon,

Blaise

Hermione was puzzled when she read his letter, but she promised herself that she would find out what Blaise knew and she didn't. She fell asleep and waited for the morning to come.

Classes passed really fast for Blaise; he was really worried about what he would have to tell Hermione and if she would believe that Dumbledore murdered her real father.

After Herbology, Hermione walked into the library and as usual Madame Pince was not happy with having people in her library.

Hermione walked to the spot that she and Blaise so often shared and she sat down across from Blaise; who smiled at her.

'What did you need to tell me?' Hermione asked the boy.

'Please don't run or scream or interrupt until I'm done. Please' Blaise said to Hermione.

'I promise' Hermione reassured him.

'You're my sister. Your real name is Hermione Lila Zabini. When we were 1 week old, Dumbledore came to our house and murdered our father. My mother rushed us to our secondary mansion, but was worried that Dumbledore would kill you if he found out about you. He only knew that I was born. Our mother says that it was the toughest decision she ever made giving you up. Dumbledore is as evil as Voldemort was (Voldemort doesn't come back to life. Dumbledore is the evil villain of this story and not Voldemort). I understand if you're sceptical, but I swear on the twin bond we have that I'm telling the truth' Blaise said in between breaths.

Hermione just stared at him and he was worried about what she would say.

'I believe you; somehow I was never close to the people who raised me. I never felt that I could for sure call them my parents because they always put their jobs before me. I can't believe that Dumbledore would be that evil, but I sense sincerity and honesty in your voice and eyes and I have always prided myself with the fact that I can tell if you're telling the truth or lying just by staring at someone's eyes. What can we do to keep Dumbledore from finding out?' Hermione said and Blaise was ecstatic that she believed him.

'We need to not think about it around Dumbledore, I can teach you Occlumency, so he can't go looking in our minds. You will have to visit during the summer so that mum can see you and you are wearing a glamour' Blaise concluded and Hermione nodded.

'I will come and apparate you to our manor. I want it to be a surprise for mum. I'll also take your glamour off before you meet her' Blaise continued and Hermione nodded again.

With that conversation being done, they exited the library and went on to their next classes.

Hermione couldn't believe that she trusted and listened to the man that killed her biological father and she made sure that Harry would know, but not till next year she promised herself (or the year after that).

But Hermione was determined to meet her real mother and never again fall for Dumbledore's abilities to control her ever again.

Blaise continued to his classes and when he met up with Kaliban, he smiled at his best friend. He knew that Kaliban trusted his judgment and would not turn him away if he needed help.

Kaliban couldn't wait to see Hermione in her true form and he knew that they would stay best friends for a long time to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione sat in fear as Harry entered the Maze for the final challenge of the Triwizard Tournament. Blaise saw her discomfort and gave her a gentle side hug.

Hermione had not been on good terms with Ron since the Yule Ball and the Ginger would barely even talk to her now that she was no longer letting him copy her notes and homework. Harry stopped copying her homework and started to think more logically and was succeeding with his own mind.

Hermione stood up and cheered loudly as both Harry and Cedric appeared with the trophy in their hands. It appears that they reached it together and grabbed it at the same time.

Blaise smiled as his sister shrieked and cheered for her best friend. It was a friendship that Blaise knew would last an eternity.

Hermione ran down to congratulate Harry and he hugged her tightly, while Cho ran to hug her boyfriend; Cedric.

It was decided that Harry and Cedric would split the money 50-50 and that made everyone happy.

Blaise and Kaliban joined Hermione and Harry shook hands with the 2 Slytherins; that he grew very accustomed to being around since they were close to Hermione.

The next morning, everyone was packing their bags and preparing to go home for the summer. Beauxbatons left as did Durmstrang and the Hogwarts students boarded the Hogwarts Express to return to King's Cross Station.

Hermione sat with Blaise and Kaliban and they talked about meeting that summer. Hermione reminded Blaise that he would have to pick her up at her house after she would leave a letter for her adoptive parents saying where she was.

The conversation was interrupted when Harry decided to come and join them. He wanted to say goodbye to Hermione and wish her a good summer before his aunt and uncle would cut him off from the Wizarding World for the next 2 months, everything wizard except Hedwig.

Harry said a fast goodbye to Ron once the train arrived at King's Cross and was given a hug by Mrs Weasley before he walked over to his aunt and uncle.

"See you in September Harry" Hermione said as she walked over him and his family.

"Have a great summer Mione" Harry said back and she blushed.

They hugged and said that they'd owl each other during the summer and warned each other to be careful.

Hermione said a temporary goodbye to Blaise and Kaliban and she walked over to her adoptive parents, who still didn't know that she knew that she was adopted.

They drove home in silence and when they got to their small, quaint home and she brought her trunk and Crookshanks up to her bedroom. After unpacking, Hermione heard her 'mother' call for her.

"Yes mom" Hermione asked as she exited her room and stood at the top of the stairs.

"Your father and I are going out and we won't be back until late so if you want to go out tell us right now" her mother said like a worried mother hen but Hermione knew that Dumbledore knew who she really was and her parents didn't want to get in trouble with him.

"I'll be visiting a friend and will be staying overnight. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon" Hermione said and her mother nodded.

"See you tomorrow darling" her mom said and they left the house.

Hermione sat for 20 minutes and then she heard a POP in her house. She walked into the kitchen and saw Blaise there with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Blaise" she said hugging her twin and he hugged her back.

"Let's get this glamour off of you" Blaise said and he wandlessly wiped away her glamour.

Blaise then conjured up a full length mirror and Hermione gasped when she saw her true form for the first time ever.

Hermione saw that she now had a darker colour skin tone with beautiful long and straight black hair. But she was most stunned by was her now violet coloured eyes. They looked like she stole them from a rainbow and she felt like she could just stare at them for eternity.

Blaise gasped and Hermione turned to look at him and she smiled widely.

"WOW, sis you look absolutely beautiful. Mum will be so happy to see you and will never be able to believe that you are this beautiful" Blaise complimented her and she smiled and laughed.

Hermione grabbed a hold of Blaise's arm and that gave him the signal to apparate away to the home he shared with his mum, godmother and best friend Kaliban.

Blaise knew that his mum would be in the kitchen so he silently crept into the kitchen with Hermione at his heels.

Blaise motioned for her to stay back and he walked up to his mom.

"Hi mum" Blaise said and his mother turned around and smiled.

"Hello Blaise, how are you doing?" she asked.

Blaise was about to said something when he saw his mother gasp and when he turned around he saw Hermione, standing in the doorway.

"Hermione?" Claudia asked softly as she walked closer to her daughter.

"Hi mom" Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

Claudia could not hold back her emotions and she enveloped her daughter in a hug and Hermione responded by also giving her a hug.

"I've missed you so much" Claudia said and Hermione looked up for the first time.

"I know, I always felt like something was missing in my life and when Blaise told me we were twins it made perfect sense. I felt like another half of me was gone and I could find it, but when Blaise and Kaliban came to Hogwarts I felt that hole close and it seemed to heal me. I've wanted to meet you since Blaise told me why you let me go. I don't blame you; I would have done the same if I was in your position. But I'm so happy to be with you again" Hermione said and Claudia laughed that she said that all in one breath but her voice didn't lose volume and she didn't seem to need to take a breath.

"You must be good at talking. You didn't need to take a breath" Claudia said and Hermione smiled at her mum.

"I've been doing that since I was 3 years old, it scared the Grangers forever because when I talk I don't need to take a breath. It seems to be a little talent of mine" Hermione said and Blaise laughed at his twin's antics.

Hermione said hi to Blaise and met her godmother; Phoenix. She seemed like a very good and patient woman, Hermione theorized, she was always such a good judge of character.

Hermione decided to spend the night with her real family and it was really hard for her to decide to return to the Grangers until the end of July and then she would move in with them.

Hermione knew that Dumbledore would be after her and he would try to turn Harry against her, but Hermione knew that Harry trusted her so much and he would take the time to listen to her pleas and her story. He might not believe her, but he would listen to her and not talk until the end of her story.

Hermione felt like she would finally have the real family that she deserved and that would love her and she would feel accepted by everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione couldn't be more excited. She had just legally changed her name to Hermione Lila Zabini and would be resorted as a Zabini. Hermione said goodbye to the Grangers and promised to visit them soon.

Harry and Ron still had no idea of the change but she knew that they would know soon enough of her true identity. Harry would probably take it alright but she feared that Ron would be mean and jerky to her about hiding it from them for almost a full year.

Hermione absolutely loved living with her twin brother, mother, godmother and Kaliban. They treated her as an equal and she didn't feel like she didn't belong anymore. She was now a pureblood and if she was sorted into Slytherin they would not mock her because of it. Hermione also knew that Blaise and Kaliban would never let any Slytherin pick on her or bully her because then they would have to deal with them and the results would not be pretty.

It came to be September 1st and Hermione was extremely excited to be going back to Hogwarts. She decided to stay close to Blaise and Kaliban in case that she ran into Ron. She feared his reaction and wanted him to find out at the welcoming feast.

On the train, the trio didn't see Harry or Ron and Hermione breathed a big sigh of relief for that. But Hermione hid when she saw Harry and Ron pass in the hallways, probably looking for her, she assumed.

Arriving at the station, Hermione, Blaise, and Kaliban walked to the carriages and rode to the castle as they always do. Hermione stood outside the doors, waiting for Dumbledore to announce her.

"We will be having a resorting tonight. It seems that Hermione Granger is really Hermione Zabini, the twin sister of Blaise Zabini and she will be resorted, according to her new name," Dumbledore said and Hermione entered the Great Hall.

Everyone gasped at the beauty that walked into the Hall and Hermione could see Harry's eyes betraying hurt, but then he smiled at her. Ron, on the other hand, looked furious and was tomato red.

Hermione walked up to the front of the Hall and sat on the same stool that she did 4 years ago and once again felt the sorting hat being placed on her head.

It took a minute before the sorting hat cried out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione smiled and went down to sit next to her brother and Kaliban. The Slytherins cheered at the fact that they had a new recruit even if she used to be a mudblood. The Gryffindors appeared shocked and mad at the change of houses. Dumbledore looked like he was expecting her to be placed in Gryffindor again. Harry looked hurt at first, but then he knew that they would always be friends and he was happy that she was with her twin brother. But Ron looked furious again, he appeared ready to hex the sorting hat from the Gryffindor Table and drag Hermione back to the Gryffindor side of the room.

But Hermione was not fazed, she was happy and she would not let Ronald ruin her newfound happiness and family bonds she never really had in her childhood.

The supper went on as usual after the initial shock of Hermione's new sorting wore off, for most that is. Hermione pretended like nothing was happening and she conversed with Blaise and Kaliban, but she also conversed with her new roommates; Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson and Violet Nott (made-up character and Theo's twin sister).

Pansy was no longer being a bitch to her and was really nice and someone who you could laugh with.

Daphne was like the Slytherin version of the former Gryffindor Hermione (A.N: Hermione has the same personality, but it means that she's no longer a Gryffindor). She always has a book with her and always has someone smart to say. Hermione felt like studying with Daphne would be better than her former study periods with Ronald.

Violet was a very quiet girl, but Hermione noticed that she always had something intelligent to say and she was proving to be an excellent friend.

She also got over her problems with Draco Malfoy and he no longer tried to convert Kaliban to the Dark Lord's side, since he (Voldemort) died without enough energy and a failed attempt to bring him back. Hermione believed that she would be good friends with Draco now that they were both purebloods and in the same house.

At the other end of the room, Ron was glaring at the fact that Hermione was socializing with Slytherins and particularly, Draco Malfoy. He had been a jerk to her for 4 years and now she just started to talk and befriend him without a second thought. When he voiced this to Harry, Harry simply shrugged and continued to eat.

It wasn't any of his (Harry's) business to tell Hermione who she was and wasn't allowed to be friends with. He had a feeling that Hermione would get along with Draco, but he would warn him not to hurt her or he would have to deal with him personally.

The supper finished and Hermione was directed by her new circle of friends that included: her brother Blaise, Kaliban, Pansy, Daphne, Draco, Theo Nott, Samuel McNair (made-up character), and Violet Nott. Hermione felt like she was totally safe when she was surrounded by her new friends, but they knew that Harry would always be one of her best friends and they could never change that even if they tried.

Going down into the dungeons was nothing new for Hermione, she had Potions everyday down there but she felt weird being down there when it was not Potions.

Draco saw her discomfort and said, "don't worry Hermione, you'll fit in great here and don't worry it's nice and warm in the dormitories".

Hermione tried to suppress the laugh that threatened to come when Draco actually comforted her, but it escaped and everyone started laughing as if they understood why she was laughing, even Draco was laughing, even though he was the reason why she was laughing.

Blaise walked to the portrait of a beautiful black and emerald green snake and said, "Aconite".

The door opened and Hermione gasped at the beauty of the Slytherin Common Room. It was painted green with silver accents on the walls. It had 3 silver couches and 3 green couches made of beautiful leather and had arm protectors made from snake skins. The fire was burning a bright silver colour and it gave Hermione a feeling that she was completely comfortable in her new surroundings.

After she was done admiring the beautiful colours that she found more appealing then the Gryffindor Common Room, Pansy, Daphne, and Violet escorted her to her new dormitory and again Hermione had to step back and admire it.

It had 4 beds with 4 poster posts, with green pillows and sheets and silver blankets. There was 4 desks made from an obsidian coloured wood, but it had a sparkly finish that gave it the appearance that it was marble. Hermione loved the beautiful room and she quickly changed, said goodnight to her new friends and decided to go to bed and get some sleep to get ready for her first full day as a Slytherin.

Hermione woke up the next morning and stretched. She was looking forward to her first day as a Slytherin, but she knew that she would have to eventually face Harry and worst, Ron and every other Gryffindor she knew for 4 years.

In the Great Hall, Ron still glared at Hermione from across the room and it was starting to agitate her. She saw Harry trying to stop Ron and it made her feel that he still cared about her very much.

Professor Snape walked down from the Head Table and started to pass out schedules to the Slytherins. He still looked shocked from the events that put the best friend of Potter and Weasley in his house, but now he had excuses to keep giving more points to his house because she was now a Slytherin.

Hermione saw her schedule and smiled:

Potions with Gryffindors (Professor Snape)

Charms with Gryffindors (Professor Flitwick)

DADA with Gryffindors (Professor Johnson- Made-up character)

Lunch

Ancient Runes with Gryffindors (Professor Babbling)

Care of Magical Creatures with Gryffindors (Hagrid)

Astronomy with Gryffindors (Professor Sinistra)

Supper

Return to Dorms

Hermione was excited to see her course load and she found out that her friends: Draco, Blaise, Kaliban, Pansy, Daphne, Samuel, Theo and Violet all had the same schedule as her. She was concerned that all her classes were with the Gryffindors, but she knew that she would have to get used to it.

The 9 Slytherins finished their breakfast and made their way down to the dungeons to begin their first potions lesson of the year.

The work tables were organized into 3 people per table. The friends decided that they would all work together. Hermione would work with Blaise and Draco, Violet, Daphne, and Pansy would work together and Samuel, Kaliban, and Theo would pair up together.

The Gryffindors arrived 5 minutes later and Hermione finally had to encounter Harry and Ron.

"Hi Harry, hi Ron" Hermione said timidly and her friends gathered around to make sure Ron would do anything stupid.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS HERMIONE! YOU ARE SIDING WITH THE ENEMY AND NOW YOU PRETEND LIKE MALFOY WAS NEVER A JERK TO YOU! YOU ARE A DESPICABLE PERSON!" Ron said and Hermione started to tear up as her once best friend yelled at her.

Blaise and the other Slytherins prepared to advance on him, but Hermione stopped them as Harry came closer to her.

"Hermione, I'm glad that you're happy and I hope that we can be best friends forever," Harry said and Hermione hugged him.

"Of course we can be best friends forever," Hermione said and then Snape appeared and everyone sat down, ready to begin the lesson.

"You're first assignment is to make the Wolfsbane Potions. I will be circulating to make sure none of you mess up because the results of this potion could put you in the hospital wing under the care of Madam Pomfrey," Snape said and Neville looked visibly nervous.

But Hermione noticed that he was paired with Ron and Harry, so Hermione knew that Harry would not let him blow up a cauldron.

The noise level escalated as the groups began to mingle and talk about the potion.

Hermione, Blaise, and Draco started on the potion and were very confident with every one of their steps to complete it. They finished it the potion with ten minutes to spare and Hermione brought their potion to Professor Snape.

"Congratulations for the successful completion of the Wolfsbane Potion. 30 points to Slytherin," Professor Snape said and all Ron could do was glare that Hermione was receiving praise from the person that used to mock her all the time.

Her friends smiled at her and they all patted her on the back as the packed their bags up to head to Charms.

The rest of the day passed without much of a problem, but coming back from the girl's lavatory she ran into Ron, who was waiting for her.

"What do you want Ronald?" Hermione asked her once best friend.

"How can you just act like the Slytherins were never jerks to you and be best friends with them? They called you a mudblood for years, how can you just forget that?" Ron said to her in a fury and Hermione instantly felt like she was in danger.

"They don't take advantage of me for my brains and respected and love me for who I am and unless you can learn to respect that I never want to talk to you again," Hermione said.

But suddenly she saw Ron swing his fist at her and her whole world went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione woke with a start and she saw many people standing over her.

Blaise sat beside her and was holding her hand. Violet, Daphne, and Pansy sat on the other side of her and they were all teary-eyed. Draco sat down next to Violet and held her close, Theo held Pansy close and Samuel held Daphne close. It was clear to Hermione that they were all dating and it warmed her that they were happy. Kaliban sat next to Blaise. Finally, Hermione spotted Harry and he looked like he was going to explode.

'Hermione!' they all said when they saw that she was awake and they all rushed to hug her.

'Easy guys, one at a time,' Hermione said and they listened to her.

After the hugs, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore walked into the room.

'Are you alright dear?' Professor McGonagall asked Hermione.

'Yes, I'm doing better now that I'm around my friends and brother,' Hermione said before she winced at the pain in her head.

'How did this happen Hermione? Who did this to you?' Snape asked and Hermione felt that he really cared for her wellbeing.

'It was Ronald Weasley. He cornered me in the hallway and he started asking me about why I would befriend Draco so easily. I said that unless he could learn to accept it that I never wanted to talk to him again and then he swung his fist at me and then I woke up here,' Hermione described very clearly her attack and everyone looked furious.

Blaise jumped out of his seat and ran to the door before anyone could stop him.

Hermione tried to get up, but she was in pain so Draco and everyone else decided to go and stop Blaise from killing Ron.

Harry decided to stay behind and keep her calm.

Blaise rushed through the halls and found his target: Ronald Weasley.

'Why did you attack my sister? You had no right to think you can control her,' Blaise screamed as he pushed him to the ground and Ron got back up.

'She is a bitch for betraying me and Harry. She shouldn't be friends with you and all the Slytherins. All of you are evil,' Ronald screamed back.

Blaise attempted to punch his lights out, but he was stopped by Draco who grabbed him from behind and pulled him away.

'Don't insult or hurt our best friend ever again Ronald or you will seriously regret it,' Violet, Daphne, and Pansy warned him in deadly voices.

'You can't go around hitting people who you were friends with or who I am very close friends with,' Samuel said.

'She is like my sister so don't hurt her ever again,' Theo, Kaliban and Draco said in voices as deadly as the girls.

'I finally have my second half so don't you dare hurt her ever again,' Blaise said after he had calmed down and Draco let him go.

They left Ron in the hallway, but he was still mad and would never let Hermione forget about how he believed she had wronged him.

Blaise, Draco, Kaliban, Violet, Daphne, Pansy, Samuel, and Theo made their way back to the hospital wing and saw that Harry had left for classes and Hermione was all alone.

'Sorry about storming off Hermione. I just couldn't let him get away with it,' Blaise said and Hermione shushed him.

'I understand why you went and I appreciate all of you trying to help. I love you all for it, but if you don't hurry you'll all be late for classes,' Hermione said.

'What about you?' Violet asked her friend.

'I have been excused from classes until tomorrow, but I'll be back in the Common Room tonight. Come pick me up after supper and we can go,' Hermione said and everyone hugged her and said goodbye.

The day passed slowly for Hermione who was not used to niot being in class. Hermione spent her day reading, and sleeping before her friends and brother came to get her after supper.

'Thanks for coming to get me guys' Hermione said gratefully.

'You're welcome, Hermione' all her friends said and they helped her up and they started going to the Slytherin Common Room.

When they got there, Violet said the password 'Aconite' and the door flung open.

The boys said goodnight to Violet, Daphne, Pansy, and Hermione and the girls went to their dormitory to go to sleep.

Hermione went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and gasped. She had not seen her face yet and she was shocked to see that she had 2 black eyes, bruises all around her temples, and cheeks. Hermione wanted to cry, but she was determined to not let Ron win.

Hermione exited the bathroom and saw that the others were already asleep. She decided to send a letter to her mom to make sure that she knew that she was okay.

Dear Mun,

I wanted to write you and tell you that I'm okay. One of my former best friend from Gryffindor punched me and sent me to the hospital wing, but I am okay. I just have a few bruises and my head hurts a little. I'm going back to classes tomorrow ans will stick with Blaise, Kaliban, Draco, Violet, Daphne, Pansy, Samuel, and Theo fior a while until it seems safe. I love you and will see you at Christmas Break.

Sincerely,

Hermione Lila Zabini

Hermione's called for her beautiful silvery blue owl she named Midnight and she told her to send it to her mother. Hermione watched Midnight fly into night sky and she decided that it was time for her to go to sleep so thst she could get the rest she needed to take on the day tomorrow.

The next morning, Hermione woke up and her headache was totally gone. She got dressed, did her hair, and did her makeup. She went down to the Common Room to wait for the rest of her friends.

'Hey 'Mione' Violet, Daphne, and pansy said as they waited for the boys.

'Hey guys' Hermione said back and then she saw Blaise, Kaliban, Draco, Samuel, and Theo emerge from their dormitory and they went on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

They walked into the Great Hall and Hermione got a piercing glare from Ron from the Gryffindor Table, but Hermione was not bothered by it. She was not going to let him win or make her afraid because he hit her and was not remorseful about it.

Harry smiled and Hermione blushed.

Hermione sat down at the Slytherin Table to eat and was happy because really didn't like the hospital wing food that she was served by Madam Pomfrey. Hermione and her Friends began to prepare to go to Potions and it made Hermione happy because Ron could not do anything without Professor Snape getting on his head.

With her friends beside her, Hermione sat down at her table in Potions and she began to work on a new Potion for the day: Felix Felicis. Hermione knew this Potions was a very lucky Potion because it could make someone who was unlucky lucky.

Draco, Blaise, and Hermione finished the Potion in record time and earned 40 points for Slytherin. Ron, of course, glared at them again with hate burning in his eyes.

Thge rest of the day passed like Potions with Hermione answering questions and earning potions for Slytherin, and then Ron would glared at her with such hatred and fury in his eyes.

Hermione sat in the Slytherin Common Room with her friends and they worked on a Potions essay. None of them were going to fail that class, but they liked to get homework over and done with so that they could have fun.

Hermione and her friendscould not wasit for Christmas Break and promised to hang out during that time when they would not be at Hogwarts together.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione sat on the Hogwarts Express with Blaise, Kaliban, Daphne, Violet, Draco, Pansy, Samuel, and Theo on the way to their Christmas Break. They were excited to get a break from school and so they could see their families again.

Hermione and Harry were getting closer to each other and Hermione felt like there was something between them, but she couldn't place it. Hermione's bruises had healed and she was back to her normal, beautiful self.

Harry came and joined the 9 Slytherins half-way through the trip and surprisingly they all got along for the first time since first year. Harry sat on Hermione's right side and Blaise sat on her left side.

When they arrived at King's Cross Station, Harry joined the Weasleys after saying goodbye to Hermione, Hermione, Blaise, and Kaliban said goodbye to their other friends and walked over to their moms.

"Hey mum," Blaise and Hermione said to Claudia and she smiled.

"Hello darlings, let's go home," Claudia said and Kaliban and Phoenix agreed.

When they apparated to the manor, Hermione was so excited to spend Christmas Break away from school and Ron because she was still having a hard time forgiving him for attacking her.

Christmas Day came 2 days later and Hermione woke up when Blaise pushed her off her bed.

"BLAISE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Hermione yelled angrily as Blaise snickered and she chased him out of the room.

Hermione and Blaise ran all the way to the living room where Kaliban, Claudia, and Phoenix were waiting for them and laughing at their antics.

"That's not funny! Blaise pushed me out of my comfortable bed this morning and it hurt," Hermione said as she slapped her twin on the back of the head.

"That hurt sis," Blaise whined and Hermione had her turn to laugh.

Everyone else laughed again and Claudia then took the time to speak.

"How about all 3 of you open presents and then we can eat breakfast?" Claudia suggested and the kids agreed.

The boys let Hermione open the first present that was from her mom. It was a beautiful necklace that had leaves and a flower and the end of a longer chain. It shined in the sun like diamonds, but it was made of real crystals.

Hermione smiled and hugged her mother and said, "Thank you, mum."

Claudia smiled and said, "You're welcome."

Blaise opened his present from his mom and found a Firebolt waiting for him. He was speechless. He had been made a Slytherin Team Chaser and he was so excited.

Claudia could tell that her son was happy and she was pulled into a big bear hug by Blaise.

Kaliban received the latest book on spells and their counter-curses from his mother.

Hermione opened the rest of her presents and she got: a green and silver wand holder from Phoenix, a book on magical creatures from Kaliban, and a Hogwarts A History First Edition from Blaise. She loved her book from Blaise and then she saw that her other friends had sent her gifts as well.

Draco had sent her a beautiful silver bracelet with a snake charm; Violet sent her a gold locket that when it was opened it showed a photo of Hermione, Violet, Pansy, and Daphne. Pansy sent her a book on Potions because she knew how Hermione excelled at Potions; Samuel sent her a book on Transfiguration because she found it extremely interesting. Daphne sent her a bracelet that said 'Best friends forever' and Hermione assumed that Violet and Pansy also had one along with herself and Daphne. Theo sent her a book on Defense against the Dark Arts because he worried that Ron might try something more rash because Hermione turned him down.

Hermione saw that Harry also sent her a present and she opened it and gasped. It was a beautiful necklace with a garnet, ruby, diamond and emerald stones on a necklace that had several Celtic symbols in it. Hermione put it on and absolutely loved it.

That day was wonderful and Hermione, Blaise, and Kaliban prepared for the following day that they would go to hang out with Draco, Violet, Pansy, Samuel, Daphne, and Theo at Violet's house.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione sat comfortably on the Hogwarts Express after the end of her Christmas break holidays. Hermione wore both Harry and her mother's Christmas gifts to her. Draco sat beside Violet and it was clear that they were still going strong in their relationship, Samuel was talking with Daphne and she was blushing very heavily at something he said, Theo was whispering in Pansy's ear and she was laughing, Blaise and Kaliban were playing Wizard's Chess, and Harry sat down to talk to Hermione.

"How was your Christmas 'Mione?" Harry asked her.

"It was wonderful Harry, I spent time with my friends and family and thank you so much for the necklace it is so beautiful," Hermione said and then blushed.

"You're very welcome Hermione," Harry said.

They continued to talk for a while until they arrived at the station and went their separate ways to the carriages. Hermione sat in a carriage with Violet, Daphne, and Pansy and Blaise, Draco, Kaliban, Theo, and Samuel were squished into another carriage.

Hermione sat down at the Slytherin Table and started to enjoy the feast, but Hermione started to get a bad feeling that something was going to happen and it was going to be very bad. Hermione shook it off as nerves and she continued to talk to her best friends.

As Hermione made her way down to the Slytherin Common Room, she got the sudden impression that someone, other than her friends and fellow Slytherins, was following her and it gave her the creeps.

When Blaise saw Hermione's discomfort and immediately put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her closer to himself. The others saw that simple gesture and did the same to their girlfriends.

When they finally entered the Slytherin Common Room, Hermione relaxed because she knew that she was safe within the walls of the Common Room and that everyone there would help protect her.

1 hour after they had entered the Common Room Hermione decided to go talk to Professor Snape about her feelings. She never felt that way before and it seemed that either someone was following her or she was just being paranoid.

Hermione knocked on Snape's office door and was not surprised when he opened it up.

"Hermione, what can I help you with at this hour?" Snape said courteously to the girl.

"I'm scared Professor" Hermione said and Severus invited the girl in.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Hermione?"

"Yes please, Professor"

Severus handed the girl a cup of tea and she thanked him.

"What do you mean you're scared?" he asked Hermione because he could see the terror in her eyes.

"Well, my friends and I were walking back to the Common Room after supper and I felt that someone was following me. It really scared me because here I'm supposed to be safe, but I fear that I can't even walk down the hallways without being in danger. Blaise put his arm around me and then I felt safer, but I really hope that if someone is after me that they don't go after my brother and best friends" Hermione said and Severus could see just how deep her terror, concern, fear, and anxiety really was.

"Hermione, when you and Blaise were born your mother asked me to be your godfather. I accepted and after your father died your mother came to me in tears and told me who did it and what she felt she had to do to protect you from Dumbledore. I will be on the lookout for someone who appears to always be looking at you and in time will deal with the problem. I'll escort you back to the Common Room now" Severus said and Hermione humbly thanked the man that she had learned to despise for years.

Upon arriving at the portrait, Hermione hugged Professor Snape and thanked him for listening so attentively and soothing her concerns. He said that if she ever needed to talk again that his door would be open 24/7 for her.

Hermione said the password and walked into the Common Room and found that all her best friends and brother were still awake and waiting for her.

"Where were you, 'Mione?" Violet asked her voice full of concern.

Hermione looked around and could tell that everyone was waiting for her answer.

"After supper, I felt like someone was following me and it scared me to death. Blaise helped calm me down, but I felt I needed to tell a teacher about it. I went to talk to Professor Snape and he told me that he would look into it and that I could come and tell him anytime I felt like something was off. I just was hoping that all of you weren't going to get involved because I feared for your safety in case something really major did happen" Hermione said and by now she was sobbing.

Blaise spoke up for everyone in the room.

"Hermione, none of us would ever leave you in danger. If you are in danger we are all willing to do whatever it takes to help protect you and keep you safe. Since you have entered my life, I have never seen mum so happy and you have almost given us Slytherins a soul. You show others in other houses that we are not soulless monsters who willingly and would all serve the Dark Lord. We are all grateful for that" Blaise said and that stopped Hermione's torrent of tears.

"Thanks guys" Hermione said simply to the people that had become her extended family.

"I love all this bonding time, but if we go to bed any later we will all be dead tired during our classes and that is never a good thing" Daphne said and everyone laughed at her comment.

With a final goodnight to each other, they all went to their dormitories and got ready for bed. Hermione felt much more secure now that she had her godfather watching after her as well as her brother, and her best friends in the whole wide world willing to be there for her no matter what would happen.

All Hermione hoped for was that the danger she felt coming would never come to pass and that she would not have to lose anyone else she was close to.


	11. Chapter 11

Life gradually returned to normal for Hermione. She felt safer with her brother, friends, and godfather and willing to do anything to protect her.

Hermione continued to avoid Ron because she wouldn't let him hurt her ever again. Hermione also felt herself growing closer to Harry and it scared her because she never felt romantically attached to him.

One day while in the library, Hermione felt like she was being watched again, but this time, the presence felt more menacing. She quickly packed up her books and left the library.

Hermione entered the Slytherin Common Room and exhaled the breath that she didn't realize she was holding.

"Are you alright Hermione?"

Hermione jumped and she felt Blaise wrap his arms around her waist in an effort to comfort her.

"Yeah, I just felt like someone was following me again," Hermione answered truthfully.

"I'm sure Professor Snape will find who is following you," Draco said as he entered the Common Room.

"Yeah, but I'm really freaked out," Hermione confided to her closest friends.

"We'll get through it together, all of us," Violet voiced and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys," Hermione thanked her friends as they each hugged her.

The next morning, Hermione woke up early and sat by herself in the Common Room.

"Hello Hermione," came the familiar voice of Severus Snape.

"Good morning, Professor," Hermione said cheerfully to her godfather.

"I have figured out who's been following you" Snape said and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore, he knew your true identity and with you getting closer to Potter, he feels threatened that you might break the control he has over him," Snape said and Hermione was now furious.

"Harry is one of my best friends and he didn't abandon me when I became a Slytherin. I care about him and now Dumbledore thinks he can ruin that," Hermione ranted until Severus calmed her down with a gentle squeeze to the shoulder.

"I know Hermione, but I think it's time to teach you Occlumency. Dumbledore is a master Legilimien and would penetrate your mind to discover your fears and weaknesses," Severus said to his goddaughter.

Hermione stood up and gave her godfather a hug and smile.

"I would love that, thank you so much," Hermione said before Severus left to get ready for the day's classes.

Hermione walked to her dormitory, got dressed, and grabbed her books for the day. Violet, Pansy, and Daphne finished getting ready and they joined Hermione in the Common Room and they waited for the boys.

Once the 9 Slytherins were all ready, they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione sat down at the table and sat in between of Blaise and Violet.

Hermione dared to look at her godfather and he gave her a reassuring smile and Hermione calmed down. But it was short-lived when she saw the Dumbledore was staring at her and wouldn't stop.

Hermione looked around and saw that Ron was glaring at her and Harry was smiling at her. She smiled back at Harry and began to talk with her friends and brother.

Hermione saw that Harry was trying to signal at her with his eyes and she knew that he wanted to talk to her. So she turned to her friends.

"Harry wants to talk to me, so I'll see you guys in Potions," Hermione informed them and she walked out of the Great Hall and Harry followed close behind her.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said when they stopped walking.

"Hi Harry, what did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked Harry and he started to blush.

"I-I was just wondering if- ifyouwantedtogoonadatewithme ?" Harry spilled out nervously and Hermione looked shocked, but quickly regained her composure.

"I would love to go on a date with you Harry. I think it will be very sweet," Hermione said and Harry's face lit up 5:00 tomorrow and we'll go out from there," Harry explained.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Do I need to dress up formally?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but make sure that you can move around in it," Harry told Hermione and she nodded.

"Will do, now we should head to Potions before we end up late," Hermione suggested and Harry agreed.

"Let's hurry,"

The two set off for Potions in a great mood, but they didn't know that Ron had overheard them talking.

In Potions, Hermione sat down with Blaise, and Draco and they immediately turned to her while they waited for Professor Snape to arrive.

"What did Harry want to talk to you about Hermione?" Blaise asked being the overprotective brother he always was.

"Don't freak out, but Harry asked me to go out on a date with him tomorrow," Hermione said and Blaise and Draco looked happy.

"Why would I freak out Hermione? I love it that you might finally have a chance to find the right guy for you" Blaise comforted his sister and the rest of her friends congratulated her on getting a date with her best friend.

Hermione told them that they would continue to talk after classes that day after she saw her godfather enter the room and begin the lesson.

(Time skip to that night)

"How did he ask you Hermione?" Violet asked all excited.

"He asked me really fast if I would like to go on a date with him tomorrow night and I said yes after getting over the shock of him asking me," Hermione said and all her friends smiled and laughed.

"Since tomorrow is Saturday and there isn't any classes, we can spend the entire day getting you ready for your date," Pansy, Violet, and Daphne said at the same time and the boys laughed at their excitement.

"He'll be picking me up here at 5:00 and it has to be maneuverable, but formal clothing. I am so excited that it is really weird," Hermione informed her best girl friends and they nodded.

"But I'm really tired now, so I'm going to bed and you can do whatever you want with me tomorrow, I just want to still look like myself," Hermione specified for her girl friends and they reluctantly nodded.

"Good night everyone and sweet dreams," Hermione said.

"Good night Hermione," all 8 of her friends said at the same time, as they also got ready to go to bed.

Hermione fell asleep that night with dreams of a date with Harry and she felt very happy and giddy about it.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione woke up the next morning and remembered that tonight was her date with Harry. Hermione groaned when she remembered that she promised Violet, Daphne, and Pansy full rein of anything they wanted to do with her. But she wanted to look like herself and be beautiful for Harry at the same time.

Hermione saw that she was the only one in the dormitory, so she feared that they were planning what she would look like and what they would do for torture.

"Hey Hermione," Samuel said when she walked down the stairs to the Common Room and saw that only her friends and herself were still there and no one else.

"Hey Sam, Theo, Draco, Blaise, Kaliban, Violet, Daph, and Pans. What's going on?" Hermione asked naively but she knew what Violet, Daphne, and Pansy had planned for her.

"Well, the boys are going to play Wizard's Chess and Exploding Snap, while we are going to look through our wardrobes and try to find you a pretty dress to wear and talk about makeup and how you want your hair styled" Daphne explained in great detail and Hermione prepared herself for a very long day ahead of her, but she was comforted that it would all be worth it tonight.

"Okay, let's go upstairs and look through the wardrobes," Hermione suggested and the girls looked thrilled at her sudden suggestion.

The girls walked upstairs and started by going through Hermione's wardrobe and when they saw nothing that looked formal enough, they looked through Violet's wardrobe and saw this beautiful violet dress and they pulled it out.

The dress was knee-length, dark purple, and had straps that tie around the back of the neck. Hermione gasped when she saw the dress and the girls knew she absolutely loved it.

"Well, we found the dress now let's talk about makeup and hair," Violet suggested and everyone agreed with that.

"What kind of makeup do you usually wear?" Pansy asked Hermione.

"I usually only wear some lip gloss," Hermione admitted and her friends looked shocked.

"Well you're going to be wearing eye shadow, lip gloss, blush, and mascara tonight and you can't protest about anything," Daphne reminded her and Hermione nodded while wearing a look of defeat on her face.

"What about your hair?" Violet said while trying to get back on track.

"I normally just wear my hair strait, but while occasionally curl it for a special occasion," Hermione said and her friends looked long and hard at each other.

(Time skip to preparing for the date)

Hermione sat down patiently as Pansy start to work on her newly washed and dried hair.

Pansy got Daphne's help and they started to pull her hair back. Hermione felt like asking them to stop, but she had no control over what they do to her hair, or makeup.

"We're done!" Daph and Pans exclaimed before Violet came to do Hermione's makeup.

Hermione sat still for 15 minutes before Violet finished.

"Okay, I hope you like your hair and makeup Hermione," Violet said as she turned the chair around and when Hermione saw herself, she gasped loudly.

Pansy and Daphne had pulled her long black hair into a very high, elegant, and intricate bun with only a few strands of hair they curled framing her face.

Violet had applied dark purple eye shadow to her eyelids and a light blue highlight under her eyebrows. She also put on pink blush to the apples of her cheeks, and black mascara to her eyelashes. Finally, Hermione noticed that she had a medium colour pink lip gloss on her lips that tasted a little bit like watermelons.

"I love it, thank you so much," Hermione said as she carefully hugged her best girl friends so she wouldn't mess up her hair or makeup.

"Now, let's get that dress on because we only have 30 minutes before Harry gets here and we want you to be ready," Pansy said and Hermione walked to Violet's closet and the girls helped her get her dress on without ruining all their hard work.

When Hermione looked in a full body mirror after getting her dress on, she gasped because she never felt so pretty before and she knew that Harry would be wowed by her look for that night.

Blaise knocked on the door and said that Harry was there waiting outside for her. Hermione hugged her girl friends on last time and stepped outside to show the boys her look. Blaise gasped because his sister looked so beautiful, Kaliban and Theo smiled, and Draco and Samuel wolf-whistled.

"You look beautiful sis, now go have a good time and don't snog for too long," Blaise joked and everyone laughed until Hermione slapped him upside the head.

"See you all later," Hermione said simply and walked out of the portrait door and saw Harry waiting for with a dozen red roses in his hand.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said.

" Hi Hermione, wow you look so beautiful," Harry said as he handed her the red roses.

"Thanks for the compliment and the flowers Harry. They are my favorite kind," She said she grabbed his arm and he began to escort her outside the castle.

"Where are we going Harry?" Hermione asked, she was a little confused.

"To someplace special where we can be alone," Harry answered vaguely and it made Hermione smile.

Hermione gasped when they reached a little table near the Black Lake and saw that there were 2 candles lit up.

"Oh Harry," Hermione started.

Harry led her closer to the table and let go of her arm so he could pull out the chair for her.

"My Lady," Harry said as Hermione walked closer and sat down on the chair.

"Thank you, Sir," Hermione joked the same way Harry had and they both laughed.

"What are we eating?" Hermione sounded puzzled.

"Dobby begged if we could cater for us. I agreed only after I persuaded him to let me pay him for tonight," Harry said and Hermione smiled when he talked about Dobby.

"You remembered S.P.E.W and the rights of elves, didn't you?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded.

Throughout the night, Dobby came and went as he catered for them and complimented how beautiful and grown up Hermione truly was.

After supper, Harry stood up and walked over to Hermione's side of the table.

"Care to dance Hermione?" Harry said gently and Hermione saw that there was a smooth place for them to dance.

"Of course Harry," Hermione graciously took his hand and they walked over to the spot where the forest floor was totally smooth and bump free.

Harry put his right hand on her waist, and Hermione put her right hand on his shoulder. They grabbed each other's left hand and began to dance a muggle ballroom dancing style.

Hermione was surprised at how easily Harry led her around the dance floor and they seemed to know each other's steps before they made them, so they didn't step on each other's toes or feet.

At the end of the dance, Harry pulled away and kissed Hermione's left hand.

"Hermione, we have known each other for 4 years and I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" Harry asked nervously and Hermione was shocked.

She truly cared about Harry and she figured that she did really love him.

"Yes, Harry I will be your girlfriend. I do truly love you," Hermione said and Harry leaned towards her.

When they kissed, Hermione couldn't stop smiling and Harry escorted her back to her dormitory.

He said goodnight and she went to bed after hearing her squealing friends after she told them the story. But Hermione felt like Ron would cause problems if he ever found out about the date, kiss and she knew he would hear about her being Harry's girlfriend very soon.


	13. Chapter 13

When Hermione woke up the next morning after her date, she felt like she was on cloud nine. She was Harry's girlfriend and he had kissed her. She had never loved anyone before and it really made her excited, giddy, and happy all at the same time.

Hermione decided to write a letter to her mom to tell her the good news and hoped that she would be very accepting.

Dear mum,

If Blaise hasn't already sent you a letter I wanted to tell you that I went on a date with one of my best friends; Harry Potter. He took me to a small table by the lake and we ate and danced and then he asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes and he kissed me. I hope you accept because Blaise has and I am extremely happy about my relationship with Harry.

Love you

See you soon, Hermione

Hermione looked over the letter and when she saw that she loved it, she put it in an envelope and asked Violet if she would go to the Owlery with her. Violet said yes and kissed Draco goodbye and they walked out together as best friends, arm-in-arm.

They made it to the Owlery and they saw Harry there. He was reading a letter and Hermione walked over to him.

"Hey Harry,

"Hiya Hermione," Harry sounded confused and sad.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked after she sent her letter off with Midnight.

"I got a letter from my aunt Petunia and it seems really out of character," Harry said as he passed the letter to Hermione. Violet walked to go and join her boyfriend and leave the 2 lovers to their heart-to-heart.

The letter said:

Dear Harry,

I know I've never sent you any letters before, but I have been plagued with guilt recently. Your mother and I were very close as kids and when she went off to Hogwarts I felt so alone without her. I loved your mother and nothing could ever change that, but I chose to hide it from Vernon because he hates magic and didn't want to marry me unless I stopped talking to Lily. I felt like she abandoned me for the Wizarding World, but I now know that she was destined for that.

When your mother and father died, I cried when Vernon was at work for your mother. She always comforted me when someone picked on me and when she needed me the most I wasn't there to help her. I mourned for the brother-in-law that I would never know and I hear he was a very good man.

When you were dropped on our doorstep, I felt like I would get a piece of Lily back and every time I looked into your eyes I could see your mother. I also see my sister's kindred spirit and personality in you. You have her heart, her compassion (something I felt that died with my sister); she was also so selfless (something you don't see very often these days). Lily had the ability to see the beauty in others, even when those people could not see it in themselves. I loved your mother for that and she was very accepting of Vernon when we dated and I never felt like I accepted James into the family until he died.

I helped pay for your parents' funeral because James had no family left alive and in my heart I felt like it was my reconciliation with your mother. I wanted to form a bond with her again, but I never got the chance and it is my biggest regret ever. I was mean and aggressive to you because I felt that you took my sister away from me, but I know that my own foolish and selfish mistakes were the cause.

I'm sending you this letter to ask for your forgiveness, I want to have a normal aunt-nephew relationship with you and not have to be afraid to talk about my sister anymore. Vernon left me he didn't want me to be a loving aunt to you, Dudley stayed with me because he was very grateful for you saving his life.

Send me a letter back, and hopefully we can have a great relationship. Love Aunt Petunia

As Hermione finished the letter, she had tears in her eyes. She never knew that woman to have a conscience and to see and hear the regret in her words were very welcome.

"What are you going to do Harry?" Hermione asked her boyfriend.

"I've sent her a letter saying that I forgive her and thank her for telling me all these things about the mother that I never knew," Harry said as he kissed Hermione on the lips.

Elsewhere, at her new home, Petunia saw Hedwig flying and opened the window for her.

She saw an envelope and opened it:

Dear aunt Petunia,

I wanted to thank you so much for telling me all these things about the mother that I will never know for myself. I also wanted to tell you that I have forgiven you. It takes a strong person to admit that they regret actions in their lives and it makes me feel that you really have changed for the better.

I have a girlfriend now. She is my best friend and was a muggleborn like my mom before found out that her father had been murdered and her mother gave her up to protect her from that murderer. Both her parents are magical and we have remained close friends even after she was re-sorted into the house that is deemed enemies of my house.

I can't wait for summer to tell you and Dudley about all the things I can do at Hogwarts and I feel it will bring you closer to my mother to hear what she got to experience in her short lifetime and why she loved it so much.

Talk to you soon,

Love Harry

Petunia finished the letter and started to cry, her only nephew had forgiven her and it made her feel so much better about her regrets and the future relationship she can have with her nephew. When hearing that other witches and wizards like Lily were allowed to go to Hogwarts, she felt like Lily was never alone being a muggleborn at Hogwarts.

Back at Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione were walking back to the Slytherin Common Room when none other intercepted them then Ronald Weasley.

"What do you want Ronald?" Hermione said in an aggravated tone.

"So it is true, you're dating Harry. Your such a bitch," Ronald screamed and in no time all of Hermione's friends and brother had arrived and were now defending her and Harry.

"I love him and he asked me to be his girlfriend. He didn't call me a bitch for befriending Draco or any of the Slytherins that I will be spending a lot of time with because we're in the same house. I've loved Harry since last year and he wasn't the one that gave me a black eye and put me in the Hospital Wing. If you can't accept it, I say you leave me the hell alone," Hermione screamed and Ron ran off when the Slytherins began to advance of him.

"I love you Harry see you tomorrow for classes," Hermione said and she kissed him.

"Love you too Hermione, see you tomorrow," Harry said too and he left to go to Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione never felt like this before and now they were dating, her friends and brother accepted it and now Harry was rebuilding a relationship with his aunt Petunia. Hermione loved the way things were going, but she felt like it wouldn't be long before Ronald tried something again. And she braced herself to be ready for it.


	14. Chapter 14

Classes came back the next day and Hermione was worried about running into Ginny. She always fancied Harry and Ron no doubt told her that Harry and her were dating, and with the infamous Weasley temper, she must have thrown a major fit.

Hermione also knew that Dumbledore would be furious, so she made it a commitment to always be around someone so he couldn't get to her alone.

Hermione got dressed in her school uniform and grabbed her books for the day's classes. Violet, Pansy, and Daphne were already out of the dormitory and Hermione found them in the Common Room and they were waiting for her and the boys.

"What took you so long to get ready?" Violet asked her best friend and Hermione yawned.

"I'm tired from yesterday's problems with Ronald and just don't want to see Ginny because she will freak that I'm dating the boy she fancies," Hermione admitted.

"You'll be fine, we won't let her anywhere near you," Hermione heard Samuel say as the boys joined them and the girls got up.

They exited through the portrait and hurried to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Hermione looked over to Harry and they exchanged smiles to each other. But as Hermione looked over, she saw Ginny glaring at her.

Hermione tried her best to ignore her and went back to eating her breakfast with her housemates. But she could feel Ginny's angry gaze on her and it unnerved her immensely.

Hermione went throughout her day as normal and nothing out of the ordinary happened until she got separated from Violet and ran into Ginny on the fourth floor.

"You stole Harry from me, you b***ch. How could you? We were supposed to be friends," Ginny yelled and slapped Hermione across the face and Hermione turned and glared at the fourth year (A.N: Takes place in Hermione's fifth year if you haven't been paying attention).

"I stole him from you? Listen Ginny, Harry is a human being and doesn't belong to anyone. If he truly loved you he would have asked you to be his girlfriend and not me, but he asked me instead and now your being a selfish and obnoxious b***ch that can't let go," Hermione ranted until Violet ran around the corner.

"Hermione, thank goodness I found you. Draco, me and the rest of the gang are going to the library to study and we were wondering if you wanted to join us?" Violet asked her best friend.

"Is Harry going to be there?" Hermione asked hopefully and she saw Ginny fuming.

"Yeah, he's there, talking with Draco right now and they're talking like best friends," Violet said slyly.

Hermione turned towards Ginny who was super mad and she quietly opened her mouth,

"I'm sorry to break this conversation short, but I have to meet with my boyfriend, brother and my best friends. Later," Hermione told Ginny and walked off with Violet towards the rest of her best friends and her waiting boyfriend.

The rest of the day was floating in between classes and working on essays and avoiding Ron and Ginny. But pretty soon became harder for Harry and Hermione to do that and Hermione felt increasingly threatened by Dumbledore and not knowing what he was up to.

Hermione loved the days she just spent curled up in her boyfriend's arms and for her it was a piece of heaven. But Hermione felt that it would soon be time to tell Harry what Dumbledore did to wrong her family and she hoped that he would still believe and love her after she told him.


	15. Chapter 15

Summer break came quickly for the students of Hogwarts and Hermione decided that this would be the summer that she tells Harry the truth about her parentage and what Dumbledore did to her family.

Hermione sat in Harry's arms in a compartment with Blaise, Kaliban, Violet, Draco, Daphne, Samuel, Theo, and Pansy. Draco and Violet were still going strong and were starting to talk of marriage after Hogwarts. Theo and Pansy were still dating and madly in love, as were Daphne and Samuel. Kaliban was still waiting for the right girl.

"What are you going to do this summer, Harry?" Draco asked his friend.

Harry turned towards Draco and said, "I'll be going to Blaise and Hermione's to meet their mother and spending time with my aunt and cousin. They want to be nicer to me and have a proper relationship."

Hermione then decided to talk, "I'll be going to meet his aunt and cousin before he comes and stays at my house for the weekend and then he'll go home to his family," she explained.

Her friends were all aware that she was going to tell Harry what Dumbledore did to her family this weekend and hoped that he took it well because he was a really nice Gryffindor and he treated Hermione really well.

Arriving at King's Cross, the 9 Slytherins and 1 Gryffindor disembarked together and passed the furious younger Weasleys A.K.A Ronald and Ginevra.

But Hermione and her friends paid to attention to them as Harry rendezvous with his aunt and cousin and the Slytherins went to their respective families.

After talking with her mother, it was decided that Hermione would go to Harry's house for the night and then in the morning, Claudia would pick the both of them up for the weekend.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and they walked over to Petunia and Dudley, who were smiling for the first time.

Petunia reached forward and hugged her nephew.

"How was school Harry?" Petunia asked her nephew as he patted Dudley's shoulder.

"Great aunt Petunia. I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Hermione Zabini," Harry said and Hermione shook Petunia and Dudley's hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you my dear; Harry tells me so much about you."

"All good things I hope," Hermione says with a chuckle, looking at her boyfriend.

"Are you kidding?" Dudley speaks up. "He never shuts up about how smart you are, and how beautiful you are. He was right."

Hermione blushed and leaned in towards Harry to hug him.

"Alright, let's get going kids," Petunia said, as she walked ahead and let the 3 teenagers talk to each other.

"So, do you have any siblings?" Dudley asked Hermione.

"Yes, I have a twin brother," Hermione said happily.

"Harry's explained the House system to my mum and me, so what house are you in and why?" Dudley asked and Hermione felt happy that Dudley wasn't picking on her or Harry.

"I'm in Slytherin. It is known to be the house of evil people including Voldemort, the man that killed Harry's parents, but he can never come back and many are such nice people. If you get sorted into Slytherin it means you are cunning, sly, ambitious, and will do anything to achieve what you desire. Both my parents were in

Slytherin when they were in school and now my brother and I are in the same house," Hermione explained to Dudley, who nodded.

"That's cool, Harry told me that been in Gryffindor means that you're brave, but that he almost got sorted into Slytherin," Dudley pressed further until they got to the car.

"Some people can fit multiple houses, but it's the house that fits you the most is the one you are sorted into," Hermione said and Dudley nodded again, as they all sat down in the car.

It was a quick drive from King's Cross Station to Petunia and Dudley's new apartment because Vernon insisted on keeping the house they had shared.

Petunia showed Harry where he would be sleeping and he went to go put his trunk in the room, as well as his wand.

They all sat down for a modest supper of chicken, potatoes, and corn. Petunia then decided to make small talk with Hermione.

"What do your parents do?" Petunia asked the girl.

"My mom stays at home and my dad died when I was a baby," Hermione said sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know. But my godmother lives with us, as does her son, so my brother, mother and I are never bored."

"But I bet you have friends that also hang around your place, don't you?" Dudley asked Hermione.

"Yes, my best girlfriends Violet, Pansy, and Daphne come over every weekend to take me out during the summer. Then my best guy friends, Draco, Samuel, Theo, Kaliban, and my brother Blaise let me play Quidditch with them," Hermione said, smiling at the first time she played Quidditch.

"What is Quidditch?" asked Petunia.

"It's a wizard sport played on broomsticks. You have 7 members: 3 chasers, who chase this ball that is light like a volley ball, 2 beaters, they have to protect their teammates from Bludgers (heavy balls that try to smash into the players of both teams). There is a keeper that protects 3 hoops like a goalie would protect a net in soccer, and there is a seeker that looks for a little golden ball called the Snitch, it is worth 150 points to the team whose seeker catches it. Harry plays as a seeker for the Gryffindor House team and I play chaser for the Slytherin House team," Hermione explained.

"That sounds so cool," Dudley gasped and Hermione and Harry laughed.

"It is dangerous too. Harry almost swallowed the Snitch in his first year, got a broken arm in his second year, fell 100 feet in his third year," Hermione said and Harry looked away in embarrassment.

"I don't know much about this sport, but I am sure it could happen to anyone Harry," Petunia told her nephew and he nodded.

The night came and Harry decided to sleep on the couch and let Hermione sleep in his bed for the night. Hermione protested, but Harry would not be deterred and Hermione finally gave in.

As she laid in bed, trying to fall asleep, she wondered how she would tell Harry that Dumbledore was the reason that she would never know her father.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione woke up in the morning and realized that today she had to tell Harry that Dumbledore killed her father. She got out of bed and saw that Harry had already packed for a weekend away.

"Hey 'Mione, sleep well?" Harry asked dutifully.

"Yes Harry, thank you," Hermione replied, as she saw Petunia making breakfast for them.

"I know you two are leaving soon, but I wanted to make sure you ate before you left," she said.

"Thanks aunt Petunia" Harry said.

"Yes, thank you," Hermione said also.

Petunia smiled and called her son out to join them and they all talked about their past year. Harry learned that Petunia had been cleaning in the attic when she found some old photos of herself and his mother and she started to remember the wonderful relationship they had and how she wished she'd been more understanding and compassionate towards Lily about her differences.

Dudley said how he stopped bad mouthing him (Harry) this year and his friends were all confused. Dudley simply told them that he was growing up and that he owed Harry his life and they left it at that.

Harry told them how he was no longer friends with his best friend because of the prejudice he felt towards his girlfriend and the fact that he beat her up.

"Why would he beat you up, Hermione?" Petunia asked her nephew's girlfriend, as Hermione sighed.

"In our world there are people with prejudices. In the house I am in, everyone thinks were evil and serve Voldemort. But many Slytherins like me and my family are neutral, meaning we didn't take any side when the first war took place. Ron, our former best friend, claims that either you're evil or good. My family has always been neutral, and when I was sorted into an 'evil' house he flipped," Hermione explained.

"What about prejudices against people like my sister?" Petunia asked.

"Many purebloods, meaning they are born from 2 of magical blood, believe that muggleborns, like your sister, should not belong in their world. Voldemort ultimate plan was to eliminate all muggles and muggleborns. But many are perfectly okay with muggleborns being in our world and welcome them joyously because if not we would die out," Hermione told Petunia.

A POP was suddenly heard and Hermione rushed forward when she saw her mother.

"MOM!"

"Hello, Hermione are you and Harry ready to go?" Claudia asked her daughter.

"Yes, we are," Hermione said, while turning to Petunia and Dudley.

"Thank you for breakfast and for your amazing hospitality."

"You're welcome, please come again soon," Petunia said warmly and Hermione nodded.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, who hand a hold of his trunk, and Claudia grabbed Hermione's other hand and apparated them to their manor.

Harry gasped as he saw the beautiful manor that Hermione, Blaise, and Kaliban lived in.

"Don't gawk," Hermione whispered, "come on, I'll show you to your room for the weekend."

Harry followed Hermione through a maze of corridors until they reached the end of the hallway of the 3rd floor.

"This is your room. My room is 5 doors down, and Blaise's is right beside yours on the right. Draco, Theo, Samuel, Blaise, and Kaliban will be back from Draco's any minute, so we can play some Quidditch," Hermione said and left Harry to unpack.

As Harry sat by himself he pondered. He loved Hermione so much, but he sensed that she was hiding something. Not something like an affair, but something that would shake his trust in someone. He decided to talk to her about it that night.

Later that night, after the boys had gone home and Blaise and Kaliban were in the library, Harry decided to go to Hermione's room and talk to her.

He knocked and she answered the door.

"Hey Harry, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Hermione, I love you more than anything in the world, but if you are hiding something from me please tell me," he pleaded and Hermione stared.

"Come on in, I've been meaning to tell you something all day."

"What is it 'Mione? You can tell me anything."

"Last year, when I found out that Blaise was my brother, he told me why we were separated. Our father was killed by someone you would least expect and it caused my mother so much fright that she gave me up."

"Who Hermione?"

"Dumbledore came into our manor and murdered my father. This year he was stalking me around the school because he felt that I would break the mind control he has over you. I didn't want to tell you because I thought that you would hate me and break up with me," Hermione sobbed.

Harry pulled her into him and said, "Hermione I could never hate you. I believe what you sad and Dumbledore will pay for what he has done to your family."

"He is a powerful Legilimiens Harry; he could penetrate your mind in no time flat," Hermione said.

"Then I'll need to learn from my amazingly brilliant girlfriend how to block my mind," Harry complimented her and Hermione blushed and deep scarlet colour.

"Harry, do you really love me?"

"Of course I do. I will stop Dumbledore from getting away with this for the last time," he promised her.

Harry then watched as Hermione fell asleep and he kissed her on the forehead, laid her under her covers, shut the door, and went to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast. She made her way out of her room and down to the kitchen, where Harry, Kaliban, and Blaise were making breakfast.

"Hey, Hermione," Blaise greeted his sister, as Harry walked over to her and kissed her.

"What are you guys doing? Trying to burn the house down?" she said humorously and the boys glared.

"No babe, we were going to bring you breakfast in bed, but since you are awake you can eat down here with us," Harry said and Kaliban and Blaise chuckled.

The 4 teenagers ate their breakfast of eggs and toast in peace before it was decided that it was too boring without the rest of their friends and they sent invites, via Hedwig, Midnight, Violet, and Smoky, to Draco, Violet, Pansy, Daphne, Samuel, and Theo.

10 minutes later, they heard someone floo into the manor. It was Draco and he said that the others were on their way. One by one, Violet, Samuel, Pansy, Daphne, and Theo showed up and dusted themselves off.

"So, what are we going to do?" Draco asked and everyone laughed at his statement of the obvious.

"Let's play some Quidditch," Hermione suggested and everyone nodded.

Everyone ran outside and grabbed their brooms.

After their game of Quidditch, the 10 teenagers went back inside the manor. They all sat in the living room, Hermione sat with a book, and Harry sat beside her. Draco and Violet sat on the couch, silently whispering to each other, Theo and Pansy were talking and Pansy laughed at a joke that Theo said, and Samuel and Daphne kissed on the loveseat. Blaise and Kaliban were playing Wizard's Chess.

"I have something to tell all of you," Hermione stood up and faced her friends.

They all stopped what they were doing and turned and looked at her.

"I told Harry about why I was raised muggleborn and he was accepted the truth about Dumbledore. He will be learning Occlumency from me so to block his mind from being read by Dumbledore," Hermione informed her friends and they all smiled at Harry.

Blaise had to admit that Harry was a very good choice for his twin sister. He knew that Harry would never hurt her and that was good enough for him to accept Harry into the family. Violet, Daphne, and Pansy accepted Harry pretty quickly when they saw how happy he made Hermione. They knew that he would never abandon her and that made them welcome him into their circle of friends. Of course, it took longer for Draco to accept the 'Boy-Who-Lived'; by with some 'prodding' from his girlfriend Violet, he finally accepted Harry and actually befriended him. Theo, Kaliban, and Samuel had no problem befriending Harry.

"Congratulations sis for telling him. I was wondering when you were going to tell him," Blaise said and Hermione glared at her brother.

"Well, I've noticed you've been staring a lot at Jackie Flint (Made-Up character and Marcus Flint's younger sister who's a year behind them)," Hermione said slyly and everyone turned to stare at him.

"Marcus' younger sister! You must have a death wish, my friend," Draco said to Blaise and Violet elbowed him in the gut.

"I think Marcus would be perfectly okay with Blaise dating Jackie, as long as it's not a Gryffindor," Violet said and everyone laughed.

The afternoon passed fast for the teenagers and soon, Draco, Violet, Theo, Samuel, Pansy, and Daphne were flooing back to their own homes and the 4 remaining teenagers hunkered in for bed.

Harry was excited as he laid in his bed that night, he was going to be taught Occlumency by Hermione the next day and then he would go home to spend the rest of his summer with his aunt and cousin, before returning to Hogwarts to be with his girlfriend and new best friends.

Hermione lay asleep that night, excited that everything was working the way she wanted them to. Harry didn't shun her away because she accused Dumbledore of murdering her father, but he believed her and best of all, her friends accepted him. Life seemed to be going her way. She fell asleep with sweet dreams that night.

A.N: Kind of short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise


	18. Chapter 18

Summer finally came to a close for Hermione, Harry, Draco, Violet, Samuel, Daphne, Theo, Pansy, Kaliban, and Blaise. They were getting ready to go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and were very excited.

Hermione and Harry were still going very strong and her family and friends' acceptance seemed to solidify the relationship for him.

Draco and Violet were seriously considering marriage after Hogwarts, but for the moment they were just happy to lay in each other's arms and talk and laugh together.

Samuel and Daphne were also going strong and had even made their relationship public to her parents. (A.N: They dated in secret since 4th year and now their bringing it out into the open) Sam was almost strangled by Daphne's father, but he accepted it when he saw how happy Sam made Daphne.

Theo and Pansy were starting to seclude themselves from the dating world because they officially declared themselves a couple during the summer and now everyone knew that these 2 were together and not seeing anyone else.

Blaise finally made a move on Jackie Flint and almost got cursed into oblivion by Marcus. But when Jackie said that she really liked him back, and then Marcus calmed down, but just enough to warn Blaise that if he hurt her he would be a dead man.

Now Hermione, Blaise, Draco, Violet, Daphne, Pansy, Theo, Samuel, Harry and Jackie were all sitting in a compartment near the 7th year Slytherins compartments. Harry felt awkward at first, but everyone made him feel welcomed and no one from Slytherin tried to hex him.

Hermione knew that this year would be filled with many more challenges that the previous years. Ron would still be trying to get back at her for 'betraying' him, and Ginny would be doing everything she could to try and get Harry back to her. Hermione also knew that Dumbledore would be trying to manipulate Harry and get him to think that she was evil and that he shouldn't be hanging around or dating her.

Everyone knew Hermione's fears. Harry had learned Occlumency from Snape and Hermione. (Hermione convinced her godfather to be nicer to Harry, and he agreed to try.) Harry knew that Dumbledore would not be able to access his memories without his consent because Dumbledore never liked to use Legilimency on students. Harry could withstand Snape trying to enter his mind; therefore he was ready to withstand Dumbledore. Harry decided that he would stay as far away as possible from Ron and Ginny because he knew that Dumbledore would probably make them try to 'get him back from the evil Slytherin Hermione'.

The train came to a sudden stop and everyone kenw that they had arrived at Hogwarts for another year. Hermione, Harry, Draco, Violet, Blaise, and Jackie sat in one carriage, while Theo, Pansy, Samuel, Daphne, and Kaliban sat in another carriage. They were all unable to see them, but they all knew that Threstrals pulled the carriages.

Arriving at the Great Hall, Harry gave Hermione a goodbye kiss and went to sit beside Neville, who Hermione still helped with his homework even though she was in Slytherin. Neville was on Hermione's side when it came to everything because she was his first friend and she would never willingly lie to him.

Hermione and the other Slytherins sat at their table and smiled. Hermione was sad that Neville wouldn't have anybody to help him, but he still came to her for help in the library and she always willingly helped him because she loved being his friend.

Hermione looked over at the Gryffindor Table again, and she saw Ron and Ginny glaring at her. She knew that Ron sort-of liked her and Ginny was totally in love with Harry. But fate pushed her and Harry together as well as gave her, her true identity and a wonderful family and amazing friends.

Dumbledore went on with his speech about how it was wonderful to see so many new and old faces back for another year. He reminded them that the Forbidden Forest was off-limits; as it is every year and that there would be a winter ball for all 4th years and above. He used the excuse to promote inter-house unity, but Hermione knew that he wanted to push Harry towards Ginny in time for the Ball to take place so that Hermione would have no one.

All of her friends understood what Dumbledore was trying to do and glared at the old man, but with their shields up, he could not hear them. Harry also seemed to understand that Dumbledore was going to do something to try to separate him and Hermione before the ball, but he would never let that happen.

When they finished supper, Hermione and her friends were escorted by the older Slytherins, including Marcus Flint, who was watching Blaise and Jackie intently. Hermione waved goodbye to Harry and Neville and they waved back, before being led away by their prefects as well.

When they reached the Slytherin Common Room, they learned their new password, "Wolfsbane."

Hermione started to cry because she feared that Dumbledore might succeed because he seemed more determined than ever. Blaise took her in his arms and told her that Dumbledore would not succeed and that Harry truly loved her and would die before he left her.

Every one of her friends and even her godfather, Severus Snape, agreed that Harry would never leave her for Ginny and that he would fight Dumbledore on the matter no matter how many times he brought it up.

In his dorm at Gryffindor Tower, Harry felt that this might be the year to rebel against Dumbledore, so he could stay with Hermione and not continue to be manipulated by the old man. Voldemort was now gone forever and so the prophecy was no longer valid. Harry would fight with Dumbledore no matter how many times Dumbledore said that Hermione was evil. He saw the true loving side of her and all her friends and he didn't want to lose that. He also had a great relationship with his aunt and cousin now.

All Harry and Hermione wanted out of their lives was: Albus Dumbledore and his manipulative ways.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Hermione woke up and saw Hedwig at her window. She knew that Harry must have sent her a letter, so she took the letter and gave Hedwig a treat before sending her off to Harry.

Hermione opened the letter and it said.

Dear Hermione,

I know what Dumbledore is trying to do and I promise that he is not going to succeed in separating us. I keep getting these weird looks from Ginny and Ron, so I assume they are involved in his plans as well. I'm going to stand up to Dumbledore and confront him about killing your father when I talk to him next and I will never go to the Ball with Ginny. You are the only girl I will ever go with.

Love you, see you soon,

Love, Harry James Potter

Hermione smiled because she knew that Harry spoke the truth about what he would do and that he would get the truth out of Dumbledore.

Hermione got up and shook Violet, Pansy and Daphne awake and they got dressed and went to wait in the Common Room for their boys.

At breakfast, Hermione noticed that Dumbledore and Harry were absent, so she assumed that they were talking.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said to her boyfriend as they walked to lunch together.

"Hey 'Mione," Harry said.

"What happened when you and Dumbledore talked this morning?" Hermione asked her boyfriend.

"Well, he will not be seeing the light of day for a long time," Harry said, but Hermione could tell he was going to say a lot more.

"He came to Gryffindor Tower…"

Flashback

Albus Dumbledore escorted the Boy-Who-Lived to his office. Harry knew that he was going to try to manipulate him, but he was ready for him.

Sitting down in the office, Dumbledore began to speak.

"How are you feeling my boy?"

"Alright sir."

"Harry, Hermione has fallen down the path that no one can return from. She is now evil and you must break up with her before she destroys you," Dumbledore said boldly and Harry sat there silently fuming.

"You mean like you destroyed her world?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid, sir, you murdered her father and that is the reason she was raised a Muggleborn. You cannot make me fall in love with Ginny because I love Hermione too much, and I can't wait to see what will happen when the aurors find out about this," Harry said and Dumbledore appeared shocked.

Dumbledore made a move towards Harry, but the room was suddenly filled with aurors, like Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody (Who came out of retirement when Harry sent him an owl telling him about this), Amelia Bones (Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement), etc.

Amelia Bones stepped forward and said, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are under arrest for the murder of Antonio Zabini and the terrorizing of Hermione Lila Zabini. Take him away," she said disgusted.

Albus' wand was taken by Alastor and his hands were bound by Tonks, Remus and Alastor grabbed onto his arms and disapparated away with him, followed by Tonks.

Amelia turned towards Harry and said, "You are now safe Harry. Tell Miss. Zabini that she will no longer have to be afraid of Dumbledore and that her father will be avenged. Enjoy your year. Professor McGonagall will be the new Headmistress of Hogwarts," she said and then disapparated.

End Flashback

"Wow, Mad-Eye came back to help," Hermione said in disbelief.

"Yes, I just can't believe that the man I trusted for years would do something like that to your loving family. But he will pay for your father's death and your father will finally get the justice he deserves," Harry said as he hugged his girlfriend.

"We need to go tell Blaise," Hermione said excitedly.

Hermione and Harry ran to the Great Hall and they saw that Professor McGonagall was explaining the situation to the students.

"Professor Dumbledore committed a very serious crime and is going to be sent to Azkaban for it. He will most likely never see the light of freedom again, but we will continue to function as if he was never here to begin with," she said.

Hermione was impressed. McGonagall always seemed to look up to Dumbledore, so it must have been awful to know that he was a murderer.

Harry walked and sat down next to Neville, and Hermione sat next to her brother who hugged her. Blaise never thought that he'd see that day that Dumbledore would pay for his crimes. Blaise and Hermione were sure that their mother already knew about the arrest and was jumping for joy at the moment.

"I bet mother is crying tears of joy right now, sis," Blaise said to Hermione, as they and their friend made their way to Herbology with the Gryffindors.

"I know. It's been a long time coming," Hermione said to her twin as she leaned in to Harry.

Draco, Violet, Daphne, Pansy, Theo, Samuel, and Kaliban infinitely respected Harry more for standing up to Dumbledore and getting justice for Blaise and Hermione's father. They knew that he loved Hermione enough to risk his life to expose Dumbledore for what he really was: a murderer.

Arriving in the greenhouses, Blaise, and Kaliban sat next to each other. Harry and Hermione sat together, as did, Draco, and Violet, Samuel and Daphne and Theo, and Pansy.

They were all peacefully waiting for Professor Sprout until Ronald came up and stood in front of them.

"So you had the bravest and noblest man arrested today, huh, Potter?"

Hermione sat there silently fuming, but Harry stood up and confronted his former best friend.

"He murdered Hermione and Blaise's father in cold-blood, and he would have killed Hermione if he got the chance," Harry fumed and sat back down next to his girlfriend.

"You are lying. Dumbledore would never do that. Hermione is lying to you, and so are those evil snakes you hang out with," Ron ranted and Harry stood up again.

"I could have been a Slytherin, but you said they are all evil. You are wrong, Voldemort was evil, I should have accepted Draco's friend request back in first year. He and the other Slytherins have been more of a friend to me than you have since first year. Just leave us the hell alone," Harry said and Ron turned to say something, but Professor Sprout entered the room.

"Everyone sit down, we are about to begin our class," she raised her voice and Ron begrudgingly went and sat down.

The rest of the day passed with silent murmurs that Harry contacted the aurors before his meeting with Dumbledore so he could be arrested. Rumours also spread that it was because of Hermione that Harry got Dumbledore arrested.

Hermione tried not to let the whispers bother her, and they eventually died down. Everyone realized that Dumbledore was a murderer and he deserved to be in Azkaban and so they stopped spreading rumours about it.

That night, after supper, Harry kissed Hermione goodnight and they walked their separate ways. Hermione felt completely safe with Dumbledore gone, he was in isolation in Azkaban and was getting the worst treatment possible from the Dementors.

Hermione and Harry both fell asleep with peaceful dreams that night and they couldn't wait for the ball that would that place in December.

A.N: If you thought I got rid of Dumbledore too quick, I'm sorry. I wanted the main problem to be with Ron and Ginny and so I wanted to eliminate the manipulated headmaster and make McGonagall Headmistress because she would not tolerate anything Ginny or Ron do to Hermione, Harry and their friends. The chapters stay good, but I didn't want to write for Dumbledore anymore, so I wrote him out. I will write a chapter for his trial though.


	20. Chapter 20

December had finally come and the Christmas Ball was approaching. Draco had already asked Violet to go, same for Samuel and Daphne, Theo and Pansy, and Blaise and Jackie. Kaliban started dating Astoria Greengrass; Daphne's younger sister; therefore, he had already asked her to the ball.

Hermione was still waiting for Harry to ask her to the Ball.

"Hermione, do you think we could go out tonight?" Harry asked the Saturday, 2 weeks before the Ball.

"Of course, we can go out tonight Harry," Hermione said excitedly.

"So, I'll pick you up at 9 and we'll go from there," Harry said to his girlfriend.

"That's fine with me Harry. See you soon," Hermione said, as she kissed him on the cheek goodbye.

They parted ways and Hermione went to her dorm to finish up some last minute homework and prepare for her date.

That night at 6, Daphne, Violet, Pansy and now Jackie, and Astoria helped Hermione get ready for her date with Harry.

They put on dark amethyst colour eye shadow, light pink blush, black mascara, and dark pink lip-gloss.

Hermione got dressed in a beautiful red dress with gold accents. It came to the knees and was strapless.

"Thank you guys so much," Hermione said to her friends, as she hugged them one by one.

"Hey, this is what friends are for," Violet said and everyone let out a 'whoo' of agreement.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me little sister, but your date has arrive and is waiting for you in the Common Room," Blaise said through the door and Hermione rushed to open it.

She opened it and saw that standing beside her brother was Harry.

"YOU TRICKED ME!" Hermione screamed at Blaise, while Harry turned her towards him.

"I wanted to surprise you tonight and asked him to lead me straight to your dorm," Harry said sweetly. (A.N: I know boys aren't supposed to be able to get to the girls dorms but I wanted Harry to pick Hermione up right at her dorm for this particular date.)

Hermione turned to her twin and said, "all is forgiven."

Harry then presented her with a beautiful bouquet of white and red roses. She thanked him and put the bouquet in a vase that was given to her by Phoenix for Christmas, the year before.

Harry extended his arm and Hermione graciously took it. She said goodbye to her friends and brother and left the Slytherin Common Room to go on her date with her boyfriend.

Hermione was surprised when Harry led her out of the castle, but she trusted him. After 3 minutes of walking, Hermione smiled widely as she saw a familiar sight. Harry had brought her to the very same place where they had had their first date.

It was on the shore of the Black Lake, and there was only a small table with a beautiful candelabrum lit. Hermione wondered if Dobby was going to apparated and sure enough 2 minutes after they sat down he did. Harry reassured her that he was paid for this night.

They talked about the upcoming trial of Albus Dumbledore and how Hermione's mother was finally going to get the justice she so desperately deserved.

After supper, Harry stood up and asked her to dance, Hermione gladly accepted and he led her over to the same small opening in the forest, where they had danced on their first date.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, as she twirled in his arms.

"Yes Harry," Hermione said contently.

"Will you go to the Christmas Ball with me?"

"Of course I will Harry. What took you so long to ask?" Hermione said happily.

"Well, I was waiting for the most opportune moment, and I thought asking you on a date would be the perfect time to ask you," Harry explained.

"I love you so much Harry James Potter," Hermione said, as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you so much more Hermione Lila Zabini," Harry said, as he placed his head on Hermione's head.

"We should probably get back before my brother sends out a search party," Hermione said jokingly.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to end up on your brother bad side," Harry said jokingly back, as they made their way back to the castle.

Harry gently escorted Hermione all the way back to the dungeons and when they were outside of the Slytherin Common Room. Harry leaned forward and kissed Hermione on the lips. Hermione and Harry said goodnight and parted ways.


	21. Chapter 21

The day finally came for the Christmas Ball and Hermione was super excited. She was going to be going to the Ball with the man she loved and no one could stop her.

Dumbledore was sentenced to life in Azkaban for the murder of Antonio Zabini and for the terrorizing of his daughter Hermione Lila Zabini. Hermione was so relieved and was smiling as her mother cried tears of joy because justice had finally been served for her husband after all those years. Hermione now did not have to worry about Dumbledore trying to manipulate Harry and their relationship seemed to flow better now that there weren't any more secrets between them.

"Hermione, you need to start getting ready for the ball," Violet chastised, as the said girl seemed to be staring off into space.

"Sorry Vi, I was just thinking," Hermione said.

"Well you can think later, we need to all get ready to meet our boys down in the main entrance," Pansy said, as she dragged Hermione into their dormitory.

Hermione sat down and let Pansy, Daphne, and Jackie work on her hair, while Astoria, and Violet worked on her makeup. After 2 hours, the girls pulled away and let Hermione see herself for the first time.

Hermione gasped, her once straight black hair was all curled into soft ringlets and then pulled up into the most beautiful and intricate bun that Hermione had ever seen. Her makeup was the same way. Hermione had a beautiful light amethyst colour eye shadow on, with light pink blush, black mascara, amethyst eyeliner, and dark ruby red lipstick. All in all she was beautiful.

"Thank you guys so much. I've never loved my hair and makeup so much," Hermione said, as she started to tear up.

"No crying 'Mione, we spent forever on you," Jackie joked and cast a waterproof, and stay in place spell on her hair and makeup, so they could not be ruined.

"Thanks guys," Hermione said, as Jackie and Astoria left to go get ready and the others prepared to help Hermione into her outfit and then get ready themselves.

Hermione's outfit consisted of a beautiful dark amethyst purple dress that was sleeveless and went all the way to the floor. The breast area was accented with hundreds of little rhinestones that sparkled when the light hit them. The rest of the dress had millions of little sparkles attached to it, and it was obvious that the dress was custom made. She also donned a pair of dark amethyst 3-inch high heels.

"Where did you get this dress? It's too beautiful that it's not custom made," Hermione said and she saw her already dressed and ready friends giving looks between each other.

"You'll have to wait and find out," Pansy said slyly, and Hermione had a feeling that there was more than what they were telling her.

At last, all of the Slytherin girls were ready and they prepared to walk up to the main entrance to meet their dates.

"Let's not keep our men waiting," Hermione said and the others agreed with her.

They slowly made their way up from the dungeons; Hermione was feeling more comfortable now that Dumbledore was not terrorizing her anymore. They entered the main entrance and everyone turned to stare at Hermione. Her dress sparkled like it was made of crystals and every girl was jealous of her dress, except her friends.

"There you girls are," they heard Blaise say and the group of boys consisting of Blaise, Kaliban, Harry, Draco, Theo, and Samuel approached the girls and each took their specific date.

"You look so beautiful Hermione, I hardly recognize you," Harry said, as the breath was taken out of him at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Thank you Harry, but I have a feeling I have you to thank for the dress," Hermione said and Harry blushed knowing the game was up.

"I wanted to get you something for the Ball and I saw this purple dress at Madam Malkin's that was so beautiful, but was missing a few things. So I custom ordered the rest of the jewels and you look so beautiful in it," Harry said and Hermione blushed.

The couples made their way into the Great Hall and Hermione saw Ginny and Ron glaring at them. Hermione knew that Ron still refused to believe that Dumbledore was evil and his mother kept telling him to refuse to believe the truth. Ginny was still furious at the fact that Harry didn't love her and that he had found his true soul mate and love with another.

Hermione, along with Harry, Draco and Violet, Blaise and Jackie, Samuel and Daphne, Theo and Pansy, and the newest couple Kaliban and Astoria sat at a table that included Neville Longbottom and his girlfriend Hannah Abbott, and Luna Lovegood and her boyfriend Rolf Scamander.

"You look beautiful tonight Hermione," Neville complimented her and Hannah seconded her boyfriend's claim.

"You really do look lovely, that dress fit you perfectly and is truly a sight to behold," Hannah said.

"I'm glad that you 2 have stuck together even when Dumbledore tried so hard to push you 2 apart. That takes true courage and love," Luna said to her 2 closest friends.

"I agree, how did you do it?" Rolf asked, curious of their success.

"I told Harry the truth that it was Dumbledore that murdered my father and he accepted it and believed me and he still loves me, Slytherin and all," Hermione said and Rolf nodded.

Just then music began to play and Harry stood up and offered his hand to Hermione, who gladly took it. Harry pulled Hermione to her feet and led her to the dance floor. The others, Draco, Blaise, Kaliban, Theo, Samuel, Neville, and Rolf soon followed his action and escorted their dates to the dance floor and they began to dance as well.

Soon everyone was on the dance floor, and the ball was in full swing. Hermione was having such a good time that she completely forgot that Ron and Ginny were still glaring at them and were the only ones not dancing.

Harry took Hermione by the hand and proceeded to leave the Great Hall to drop Hermione off at the Slytherin Common Room, but they were intercepted by Ron and Ginny.

"What do you think you 2 are doing?" Ron said, fuming.

"I'm escorting my beautiful girlfriend back to her Common Room," Harry said to his former best friend and his sister.

"But we're supposed to be together Harry, you love me not her," Ginny said and Hermione glared at the girl.

"No he doesn't love you, he loves me. Dumbledore might have told you that Harry was being manipulated by me to love me, but that is not true," Hermione ranted and Harry held onto her waist to calm her down.

"You are lying, Harry loves me and we will be together," Ginny screeched.

Suddenly Neville walked up to them and stood right in Ginny's face.

"Just leave them alone Ginny, they are happy and you have to right to ruin it. Just get over the fact that Harry has and never will love you!" Neville raised his voice and Ginny was shocked that Neville had stood up to her.

Ginny stormed away, with Ron at her heels and Hermione turned towards Neville.

"Thank you so much Neville," Hermione said gratefully.

"No problem Hermione, someone needs to stand up to her," Neville said and hugged her goodnight before heading back towards his girlfriend Hannah.

Harry weaved his arm into Hermione's and led her to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Thanks for the dress and a wonderful night Harry," Hermione said as they leaned in together and they shared a goodnight kiss.

Harry watched as Hermione knocked on the portrait and a younger Slytherin opened the portrait and let his girlfriend in. Harry ran into Blaise on his way out of the dungeons.

"Thank you for taking care of my sister tonight, Harry," Blaise told the boy that had become a close friend.

"You're welcome Blaise; you know I would never let anything happen to her. I love her with my whole heart," Harry said and Blaise nodded.

Blaise walked by with Jackie on his arm and Harry continued to walk up to Gryffindor Tower.

"How'd you enjoy your night, sis?" Blaise asked Hermione.

"It was amazing, Harry is the best boyfriend in the world," Hermione answered her twin.

She then made her way to her dormitory and got ready for bed. It may have been the best day of her life, but she needed to rest so she could face whatever it would throw at her.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day saw students going home for Christmas Break. Draco and Violet were so excited because they were going to tell their parents that Draco gave Violet a promise ring and that they'd be married after Hogwarts. Daphne and Astoria Greengrass looked forward to seeing their parents and spending time with their boyfriends, Samuel McNair and Kaliban LeFebvre. Pansy and Theo were planning on hanging out together as well. Blaise and Jackie also planned on hanging out, with Blaise hoping not to get killed by Marcus. As for Harry and Hermione, Hermione planned on spending time with Harry at his Aunt and cousin's and then Harry would spend the rest of break with Hermione and the rest of their friends.

The 12 friends sat in one compartment on the Hogwarts Express and they all talked about their plans.

"So you'll be with us for Christmas Harry and then you'll be going to your aunt's right?" Draco asked Harry.

"No, I'll be spending Christmas with my aunt and cousin, then Hermione will come on Boxing Day and stay with me for a few days, and then I'll be over for the last few days of break," Harry explained and everyone nodded.

Arriving at Platform 9 ¾, Violet, Theo and Draco said goodbye to the others and went to their families, who were standing together. Daphne and Astoria said goodbye to their boyfriends and went and joined their parents to go home. Samuel, found his parents and they disapparated away. Blaise and Kaliban went to stand with their mothers, while waiting for Hermione to say goodbye to Harry, who walked over to his aunt and cousin.

"Hey aunt Petunia, Dudley," Harry greeted his family.

"Hello Harry, Hermione. How have you two been doing?" Petunia greeted her nephew and his girlfriend warmly.

"We're doing great, Mrs. Dursley," Hermione said, as she shook hands with Harry's aunt.

"Call me Petunia Hermione," Petunia said to Hermione, who smiled.

"So I guess I'll see you in a few days Harry," Hermione said to her boyfriend.

"I'll see you soon, I cant wait for you to visit Hermione," Harry said, as he kissed his girlfriend.

"See you later Hermione," Dudley said to the girl that he considered a friend.

"You too Dudley," Hermione said as she waved goodbye to Harry and walked towards Blaise, Kaliban, her mother and Phoenix.

"Ready to go home darling?" Claudia Zabini asked her only daughter.

"Yes mom, I cant wait to go visit Harry and his family after Christmas, but I wouldn't trade spending Christmas Day with you for anything in the world," Hermione told her mother.

Claudia smiled and they all apparated back to Zabini Manor, the manor that Antonio Zabini died in. Hermione grabbed her trunk and brought it up to her bedroom. She decided not to unpack her stuff because she'd be going Harry's in a few days.

Hermione then decided to enter a room that she never had before. It was the room that her father died in. The room was once the nursery and Hermione felt like she needed complete closure now that her dad's murderer is serving life in Azkaban.

Hermione walked into the room and saw a still opened closet, the closet that Hermione knew her mother hid with her and Blaise, while her father was murdered. She looked around and sat on the floor right where she imagined her father would have fallen had he unconsciously been trying to protect his family.

"You've grown up," Hermione heard a voice and she jumped when she saw a figure standing in the room.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, confused, but she felt she already knew the answer.

"I haven't seen you since you were just a baby," the figure said before it stepped into the light and Hermione gasped

In front of her stood her father, the man that she had always wanted in her life, but was always deprived of.

"Daddy!" Hermione said in a small voice that made the spirit of Antonio Zabini smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm so sorry you never got to know me Hermione. Had I taken more precautions to keep you and your mother and brother safe, I would still be here and you would have grown up with us," Antonio said sadly and Hermione shook her head.

"You did all you could, you could never have thought that Dumbledore would become that evil. I've always wanted a father and nothing can ever change that, but I know that you died to save us and I can never thank you enough for what you did," Hermione cried.

"What else is a father supposed to do for his children and wife? I never thought about saving myself, you three were my top priority. I knew I was going to die and I wanted my legacy to live on in my children although you never got to know me for who I really was," Antonio told his only daughter.

"I know who you are, a loving husband and an even better father, you gave your life to save us, and that shows your bravery and courage," Hermione said and her father smiled at her.

"You coming into this room, Hermione, has put me at peace. I can now rest in peace without haunting this room," Antonio said, as he began to fade away.

"But Daddy, I need you, why can't you stay?" Hermione pleaded with her father.

"I'm finally at peace, I'll be with your grandparents and Harry's parents, and all those who died trying to take down Voldemort, but I'll be there for trying to protect my wife and children against Dumbledore," Antonio said and his daughter nodded.

"I'll always love you Daddy, and I'll never forget you," Hermione said, as Antonio smiled kindly at her.

"We'll see each other again one day, but I hope and pray that it wont be for a very long time. My only prayer for you is to grow to adulthood, get married, have children, and live happily ever after. That was the dream your mom and I had, but we never got to fulfill. I'll always love you too Hermione, with all my heart," Antonio Zabini said one last time before he faded away and left Hermione alone in the former nursery.

Suddenly, Hermione heard her mother call her name from downstairs, so she walked out of the nursery and quietly shut the door. Blaise and Kaliban were outside playing Quidditch, and Phoenix and her mother were in the kitchen preparing supper.

Hermione wanted to keep this experience to herself because all her life she was deprived of the love of a real father and now she heard, with her own ears, that he wouldn't have done what he did any other way.

Hermione walked down the stairs, with the same grace that her mother did and walked into the kitchen. She hid the fact that anything happened by smiling like she normally does.

Her violet eyes, inherited from her father, seemed brighter though, her mother noticed, but she chalked it up to Hermione being happy to being away from Ronald and Ginevra Weasley and the fact that she would soon be seeing Harry again.

Hermione went to sleep that night and dreamt of her conversation with her father. She kept her mind closed, so no one could see what she was dreaming about. She then made a silent vow to herself that she would get the happily ever after that her parents were deprived of. And she knew she wanted to spend that happily ever after with Harry.


	23. Chapter 23

Christmas came and went and before Hermione knew it, it was Boxing Day and her mother was getting ready to drop her off at Harry's aunt's place.

"Are you ready to go Hermione?" Claudia Zabini yelled from the bottom of the stairs, as Hermione grabbed her trunk and walked out of her room.

"Yeah, I'm coming downstairs mom," Hermione yelled back from the top of the stairs.

Hermione walked down the stairs and dragged her trunk behind her. She was dressed in a pair of light wash muggle jeans and a dark purple t-shirt with ruffles on the sleeves. She walked over to Blaise and gave him a hug.

"See you in a few days, Hermione," Blaise said to his twin.

"Yeah you too Blaise. Just don't tick Marcus off too much, I want my brother alive," Hermione teased, as Blaise glared at his sister.

"Oh, ha ha ha ha, that's so funny," Blaise said, as their mother walked into the room.

"Now, now kids, lets go Hermione and then I'll take you to see Jackie, Blaise," Claudia told her children, who nodded at her.

Claudia walked over to her daughter and grabbed her arm. They side-apparated and Hermione felt the familiar tug in her stomach and after that she was in Harry's living room.

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled and Hermione was tackled into a hug by her boyfriend.

"I missed you too Harry," Hermione said, as they kissed.

"Nice to see you Mrs. Zabini," Harry said politely to Claudia.

"Please call me Claudia, Harry," Claudia said to her daughter's boyfriend.

In her heart, Claudia felt in was hard to let her newly discovered daughter go, but she also knew that there would be no other person Antonio would approve of to be with their only daughter.

"Nice to see you Hermione," Petunia said, as she walked into the living room and saw her nephew's girlfriend and her mother.

"Nice to see you too Petunia, you remember my mother Claudia," Hermione said, reintroducing her mom to Petunia.

"Of course, thank you for letting Hermione stay here. It means so much to my son," Petunia said and everyone noticed her slip of the tongue.

"It's no problem at all, Harry is like another son to me and I enjoy having him around my house and daughter," Claudia said warmly.

Claudia said goodbye to her daughter and apparated away.

"Well what are your plans for the 3 days you're going to be here?" Petunia asked Hermione and Harry.

"Well, I think Hermione and I are going to go for a walk around the neighborhood and we'll be back in time for dinner," Harry told his aunt.

"That's fine dear, but bundle up warmly because it's cold out there," Petunia said and the 2 teens nodded and got dressed in their winter coats and put their house scarfs on.

Harry and Hermione walked out of the door, hand in hand, and walked on the sidewalk.

"So how long has Petunia been calling you her son?" Hermione asked Harry, as they walked into an open park area.

"Ever since the summer. She doesn't make me call her mom, but she still refers to me as her son. I don't mind, it makes me feel like I'm not an orphan anymore even though I always will be," Harry said and Hermione nodded.

They entered the small playground that stood all alone in the park and Hermione went to sit on the swings. Harry stood behind her and started to push her.

"I saw my dad's ghost the day I got back from school," Hermione said and Harry went to stand beside her.

"How?" Harry asked, in a state of shock.

"I went into the nursery where my dad died and his ghost haunted there. He told me how proud he was of me and how he wanted me to have a happy and fulfilled life and then he disappeared, like he was finally at peace," Hermione said and Harry started to push her again.

"He must have finally been at peace with the fact that he saw how beautiful his little girl had become and he could finally rest," Harry theorized and Hermione nodded.

Suddenly, a group of boys walked towards them and Harry and Hermione both recognized Dudley's form in the group.

"Harry! Hermione!" Dudley said, as he jogged ahead to greet his cousin and his girlfriend, while his friends walked slower behind him.

"Hey Dudley," Hermione said to Dudley, as he walked right up to them.

"When did you get here Hermione?" Dudley asked his cousin's girlfriend.

"I just got here about half an hour ago. Harry and I decided to go for a walk," Hermione explained and Dudley nodded.

"These are my friends: John, Jack, and Carl. Guys, this is Harry's girlfriend, Hermione," Dudley formally introduced them and Hermione held out her hand.

"It's a pleasure," Hermione said, her pureblood manners coming through.

"Why would we want to associate with you?" John Tanners asked Hermione.

"Yeah, Dudley never picks on Harry anymore and its not normal," Carl Adams butt in.

"You shouldn't even be in this neighborhood because you obviously think yourself above everyone here," John's brother, Jack said and Dudley stepped in front of Hermione.

"You guys are being jerks. She did nothing but say hello," Dudley raised his voice.

Hermione decided to stand up for herself and stepped around Dudley and went to stand right in front of the three boys.

"You know why people bully other people? Because they feel insecure about themselves and the only way to feel better about themselves is to put others down. Dudley is the better man here, he no longer bullies others and does not need people like you saying otherwise," Hermione ranted before stepping back to stand beside her boyfriend and his cousin.

The 3 friends stood gob smacked at how Hermione spoke with such confidence and when they saw that Dudley was not moving from beside Harry and Hermione, they left and said he was no longer part of their group.

"Dudley, I'm so sorry for what just happened," Hermione apologized to the young man.

"Don't, you're right. They're nothing but bullies and I would have probably just gone back to my normal ways if I continued to hang around them. I thank you Hermione for saving me those problems," Dudley said and Hermione nodded.

The trio made their way back to the apartment in time for supper, where Dudley recounted the encounter to his mother, who was very impressed with how Dudley and Hermione handled the situation.

After supper, Dudley went to play video games in his room, while Petunia went to read, so it was just Harry and Hermione in the living room.

"They've really changed since when you were younger," Hermione noted and Harry smiled at his girlfriend.

"Yeah they have, I have never enjoyed my holidays more than this past year," Harry said and Hermione snuggled up closer to her boyfriend.

Suddenly, Harry sat up and turned to look at Hermione directly in the eyes.

"Can I ask you something Hermione?" Harry said nervously and Hermione nodded, cautiously.

"Of course Harry, but that also depends on what you're going to say," Hermione said and Harry grinned.

"I can't get anything past you," Harry said before he reached into his jeans pocket.

Hermione gasped when she saw Harry pull out a simple gold-banded ring with a small diamond on it. Hermione looked up at Harry and he smiled.

"I'm not proposing, yet. I want this to be a promise ring that we'll get married after Hogwarts," Harry said and Hermione threw her arms around his neck.

"Of course, I'll marry you after Hogwarts," Hermione said, as Harry slid the ring onto Hermione's left ring finger.

"I can't thank you enough for accepting this promise ring. It means the world to me," Harry said and Hermione shushed him.

"I said yes because I love you Harry and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Hermione said and the two kissed before separating and going to bed.

Unknown to the couple, Petunia had heard everything and was smiling. She wanted what was best for her nephew and she knew that Hermione was the best. Petunia had never felt more regretful than at that moment because Lily would never see her son married and James would never be able to give Harry advice when he was expecting his first child.

She wished she'd never rejected Lily, but she felt that building a relationship with Harry would help her pay her respects and homage to the sister she loved and the brother-in-law she never knew.

However, Petunia was not aware that there would be some very angry people in the Wizarding World when they found out about this. Petunia knew that if something happened to Harry in the Wizarding World, she would not be able to be there for her nephew and she prayed nothing would ever happen to Harry like what happened to James and Lily.


End file.
